After effects
by Cyberbaby
Summary: After Prom...different from my other story. CH 20 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Spencer lay on the ground, the bullets ringing through her ears. Aiden pulled her, Ashley and Kyla to the floor once the shooting had begun. Her stomach tightened as screams pieced the night, _how'd everything get so screwed up...me!_ She thought as Aiden tensed, looking up to see him rolling off her; the car took off leaving the students of prom to deal with the after effects. She stared at him, he'd been shot in the arm, and his blood covered the front of her dress. Her blue eyes clouded over as she stared over to where her brother Clay was, he was holding on to Chelsea crying but she couldn't tell if she was alive or dead.

"Spencer are you all right?" Ashley asked, using her hands to check her girlfriend's body for a wound, "Spencer?" But the blonde couldn't get her mouth to respond.

"Aiden's going to be okay, I think..." Kyla spoke quietly; both she and Ashley had wrapped his arm up. Sirens could be heard screaming down the road toward the high school.

"Are you guys okay?" Glen and Madison both ran up, besides being dirty from the ground neither seemed hurt.

"I think so?" Aiden said as a question, he wasn't sure if anything was all right especially with him, Ashley and Spencer.

"Spencer?" Glen asked, but his sister's eyes never moved away from Clay. Glen followed her eyes to see their brother holding Chelsea, "Oh my God!" Everyone ran over to the two except Spencer who just stared, her mind racing a million miles a second. _If she dies it's all my fault...this is all me, why'd I go and ruin everything?_

Ashley and Madison both looked up at the same time, to see Spencer go completely pale, her eyes glazed over with everything that happened, "Spencer?" Ashley called, but her girlfriend only stared, not moving her eyes or body. The two girls got up and went over to the blonde.

"Are you okay?" Madison gripped the younger girls arm. Spencer didn't budge, her breath was coming quicker and her lungs ached for fresh air that wouldn't come. Dizziness over came her, her legs went weak and dropped out from under her.

"SPENCER!" Both Ashley and Madison yelled trying to hold the girl up.

"Her heart rate is erratic, we need to stabilize her!" A male voice drifted in through the light being shined through Spencer's eyes. She tried opening them but the images were hazy.

"Come on baby please!" She could hear Ashley's voice to the side of her but before she could see her eyes closed again.

**Hospital**

Ashley sat in the waiting room, her mind reeling from earlier events. Her mouth was dry and her head hurt. Aiden was in with the doctor getting stitches, his wound was not too serious. Clay and Kyla talked near the back wall, Chelsea was shot twice. Once in her stomach and the other in the leg, she was in surgery now. Then there was Spencer, Ashley rocked slowly in her seat. She remembered checking the other girl for injury but there wasn't any, now she was lying in a hospital bed. Tears threatened to spill but she held back, to tired to cry yet again.

"Ash?" Kyla sat next to her, she felt sorry for her sister with everything that had happened. Kyla tried to be mad at Ashley but couldn't focus the energy. Ashley glanced up from her hands, "Can I sit?"

The brunette nodded her head, "Kyla I'm so sorry..." the tears she held back fell softly down her cheeks, "I swear I didn't know Aiden was going to pull something like that..." Kyla pulled her sister into a hug, Ashley melted into Kyla's arms, letting everything out. The sisters stayed that way for an hour.

Clay sat next to them, no one wanted to talk because it was just too much to handle at the moment. So he sat there with his hand on Ashley's knee, she tried to tell him something but the second she said Chelsea's name her tears fell again. Soon a doctor came out, he was thirty something with dark black hair, his tired eyes fell on the teenagers.

"How are they?" Clay stood up, needing to know that his girlfriend and child was safe.

"Chelsea is doing fine and so is the baby, we managed to get both bullets out. The one in her stomach just missed the baby by inches, the surgeons closed the torn wall. She'll be sedated for now, until she wakes up we won't know any more."

"And Spencer?" He asked trying to clear the lump out of his throat.

"Spencer...oh yes Miss. Carlin, well she's awake but that's all I can tell you. I was just about to go in and examine her." The doctor turned to leave.

"Wait," Ashley grabbed the older man's jacket, "Can I come?" She needed to be near Spencer now more than ever, she had to explain that there was never a choice, it was and will all ways be her.

"I'm afraid only family..."

"I'm her brother," Clay stated cutting the older man off, "its fine...she's her girlfriend." The doctor nodded his understandings and since the girls parents weren't here and Clay was eighteen years old he could make that decision.

"Fine, follow me." The doctor smiled and led Ashley down to the elevator. The ride to the seventh floor was slow and quiet and before the brunette had time to prepare herself she was standing in her girlfriend's hospital room. Spencer sat up with her legs dangling from the bed, her eyes fixated on the ground.

"Hi Spencer my names Dr. Coolidge," He extended his hand but the teen didn't respond. Licking his lips he scanned her chart for a minute, "I see here you have two brothers... is that correct?" He asked while putting gloves on, the blonde sat motionless not even seeming to notice the other girl in the room.

"How long has she been like this?" He asked a nurse who came in to check on two other patients.

"The entire time sir, the other nurses and I have tried to get her to talk..."

Dr. Coolidge sat closer to Spencer but her focus never changed, "Spencer?"

"What's wrong with her?" Ashley asked from her spot on the wall, the doctor had asked her not to go near the other girl for now.

"At this moment I have a pretty good idea but can't say for sure." He pushed his hair back, "SPENCER!" He shouted and snapped his fingers in her face, her eyes darted up to stare at him. She jumped from the table and ran for the corner, fear raking her body, Ashley's mouth dropped open she had no clue what just went down.

Spencer hunched in the corner holding her self protectively, the images of the night flashing across her mind. She rocked back and forth with her arms wrapped around her legs. Ashley wanted to run to her, pick her up into her arms and tell her everything was going to be okay but her legs were glued to the spot. A few male nurses came in and brought Spencer back to the bed, she didn't fight them.

"Dr. Coolidge what is wrong?" Arthur stood in the door way, Ashley didn't know how long he'd been standing there. He walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Mr. Carlin I assume?" Arthur nodded, "Well from what I can tell you daughter is suffering from PSTD..."

"PSTD?" Ashley glanced up from Arthur's shirt.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and a severe case as well. I'll give you some medicine for her but right now she needs something familiar. Take her home, for now we need to work on her attention. The more she is distant the worse things can get, next will be talking...in some cases people have never talked again. I'm not going to lie to you Mr. Carlin but things are going to be rough for a while."

"I understand," Arthur nodded. Ashley was over by Spencer stroking her hair and whispering soft words, "Ashley why don't you go home and get some sleep. I'll call you if anything changes." Ashley looked up, unsure if she should leave but she knew Mr. C would do anything in his power to make sure they both were all right.

"Sure, I'll see you later baby." Ashley laid a small kiss on Spencer's forehead. Her feet went slow but she began to walk away, all of a sudden she felt pressure on her arm. Looking down Spencer had a tight grip on her wrist, the blonde pulled her back and started shaking her head...telling Ashley silently that she couldn't leave her.

"Spencer you have to let her go." Arthur came over and tried to pull his daughter off Ashley but the girl had a death grip.

"Mr. Carlin this might not be something you need right now but I'm going to recommend that..." Dr. Coolidge stared at Ashley for a second.

"Ashley Davies."

"Miss. Davies stay with Spencer for now, I'll write a note for school that Miss. Davies will attend all classes with her."

"Are you saying she has to move in with us?" Arthur asked in disbelief, not that he didn't like Ashley, hell he loved her like a daughter but the girl living in the same house as Paula, not such a good idea.

"What I'm saying Mr. Carlin is if we can't get your daughter passed the first stages of this, she could work herself up like she did tonight which may cause a heart attack. The EMT told me they were lucky to bring her heart rate down in time, so I suggest, if you don't want you daughter back in here any time soon you allow her to have the one thing she feels safe with right now..." Dr. Coolidge put his hand on Arthur's shoulder, "And that is Miss. Davies." The doctor walked out.

"Why don't you go home Ashley...grab some cloths and come back to our house." Arthur sighed.

"Mr. C I..."

"Don't worry," He pulled her in for another hug, "I'll take care of Paula...you just take care of Spencer, she needs you right now."

"Thank you." Ashley felt the tears sliding down her face again, he hugged her harder trying to let her know it was okay.

"I guess there's just one thing left to say..." She pulled away and glanced up into his soft and caring eyes, "Welcome to the family."


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley pulled into her drive way, heart pounding and sweat dripping from her hands. The look in Spencer's eyes when she tried to leave made her stomach twist; it held fear and wanting at the same time. She shut her car off and got out, her legs felt weak. The night grew longer and longer, Arthur tried to get Clay to come home but the boy just sat by Chelsea's bed. Glen and Madison had gone hours ago to find Paula, she and Arthur had a fight and she took off and didn't know what was going on. Digging through her purse for the house keys, she pulled a note from the bottom. Her heart seemed to stop, Spencer's note from earlier while they were at school. She unfolded it to reread it:

Hey Baby Bear, (Spencer's little nick name for Ashley)

I'm so happy that you've decided to go to prom; I know you don't like these kinds of things yet you're doing it for me. You have no idea what this means to me to be going to a dance with some one I'm desperately madly in love with. I want to spend my life with you if you'll let me and it doesn't sound too stalkerish. I don't want to push you ever, so this dance...this perfect night is all I'm going to ask you for.

Love you all ways,

Spence

Ashley bent forward and puked in the bushes.

"Ash?" Kyla asked finally getting out of the car when she saw here sister stop at the door. The younger Davies' was in her own world, she hated Aiden. The boy took her out to prom just to turn around and proclaim his love for her sister. How could he lead her on knowing he wasn't in love with her, or is he and he just doesn't want to lose Ashley? Kyla shook her head; she didn't want to think about it.

"I'm fine..." Kyla just nodded and both went into the house. She wanted to help but didn't know how, the two sisters separated. Kyla went to her room, she saw Aiden's jacket laid on her bed. She had planned to give it back to him before leaving for prom, but getting fixed up and talking to Ashley and her mom made her completely forget about it. She sat on the bed, picked the jacket up and held it close. Tears she held back all night flowed from her eyes, she had loved him, hell she still loved him. _How could he do this to me, lead me on and still love Ashley_...she felt arms wrap around her. Looking up she saw Ashley, tears gone and a small smile on her face trying to help her sister out.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked after a few minutes, stroking Kyla's hair in a soothing manner.

"I'm fine..." Kyla slightly chuckled, earning her a look from her older sister.

"What's so funny?"

"This...us...we both know were not fine yet we say it anyways," this caused Ashley to laugh lightly.

"We are definitely part of the Davies' family." The older brunette gave her award winning smile while opening her eyes wide for emphasis. At this point both girls were just relaxing, trying to push every thing away but knew it wasn't working, "Help me pack?"

"Pack, you leaving?" Kyla spoke following Ashley into her room.

"Sort of, Spencer's doctor says I need to stay with her so she..." Ashley had a hard time talking about it. The doctor had pulled both Arthur and her into a room and talked for an hour about what was going on with the blonde.

"Is she okay, I mean no one has told me what's exactly going on...she wasn't shot was she; I thought you checked her out..." Kyla was babbling, so many thoughts running threw her mind.

"Kyla...Kyla," Ashley shook her head exasperated when her sister finally stopped talking and stared at her, "It...she's..." she licked her dry lips trying to find anything to say, "She has post traumatic stress disorder...remember when she passed out at the school," Kyla nodded, "She all most had a heart attack."

"OMG Really?" She couldn't comprehend how a seventeen year old girl could have a heart attack.

Ashley nodded her head while packing some cloths, "Doctor said not to get my hopes up about her wanting me around...said I was a safe place to go before it happened so, in her mind I'm still the safe place you know...I told him about what happened and he said that this isn't her way of forgiving me its just something she can hold on to so she doesn't slip away. Arthur, I mean Mr. C said when this is over me and her...she could still be mad at me and will have to deal with it then."

"You mean your going to go take care of her and she still may break up with you?" That threw Kyla for a loop.

"I know it sounds crazy, I know it does to me. But I love her and if me being there for her helps, I'm there. No questions asked." Ashley zipped her two bags up, "It's not like all the other times, I'm going to fight for this...for her." She whispered the last part but Kyla heard.

"Hurry back," Kyla hugged her sister, hating that the big mansion was going to so lonely and quiet with out some one else there. _I guess I'll see how Ash lived before I came_, she sighed with waving good bye to her sister and walking back into the empty house.

**Carlin's Residence**

"That girl is not staying here," Paula seethed for the hundredth time that night. Arthur told her the minute he returned home, his wife in the kitchen wiping tears away when he entered.

"Yes she is and you are not going to bother them, Spencer needs this right now..."

"What Spencer needs...if it wasn't for Ashley she wouldn't be in this predicament, that whore has corrupted her and now she's...she's..." Paula couldn't even finish the sentence when the door bell went off.

Arthur quickly opened the door to find Ashley with two bags over her shoulder, her eyes held grief but she tried to force a smile but he saw right threw it, "Ashley...come in."

"Mr. C..."

"No, I told you...Ashley please leave," Paula pointed to the door.

"What, I thought you were going to speak to her?" Ashley turned to Arthur, who seemed at a loss of words for what his wife just said.

"He did and you are not what my daughter needs, in fact you're what put her there." Paula took a couple steps toward Ashley, "So you need to get your slutty ass out of here and stop trying to turn my daughter gay!"

The three people downstairs didn't see the blonde standing at the top of the stairs, didn't know she was listening, didn't see the hatred in her eyes for what was going on and certainly didn't notice her pick up a vase and throw it down toward them. It shattered in a million pieces, shaking the three out of their argument to look up at her.

"Spencer!" Paula slightly yelled, appalled at what she just did.

"She is not a slut, she didn't turn me gay...I just am. If you can't accept that than leave, go fuck your boyfriend or complain to him. Don't you ever say another word to me about her, or so help me I'll..."

"You'll what Spencer, this is what I am talking about Arthur..." Paula turned her attention to her husband.

"Or I'll kill you!" Spencer screamed getting her mother's attention. Arthur and Ashley both stared in complete shock.

"What did you just say?" Paula asked not believing her own ears at the moment. Spencer ran back to her room, banging could be heard.

"Ashley..." Arthur didn't have to time to finish, the girl was all ready bounding up the stairs, "Paula I think we need to talk?"

"You're right, I'm having divorce papers drawn up. Ben and I are moving back to Ohio and we're taking Spencer with us."

"No, you can't. I'll fight you!"

"And you'll lose..." Paula grabbed her purse and walked casually out the door, leaving Arthur to his thoughts. He sighed, sliding down the wall holding his knees trying to think of anything that might help. The banging up stairs was keeping his attention but he knew if Ashley needed his help she'd call out, for now he just had to deal with Paula and find out how his boys' are doing.

TBC

Read the next chapter to figure out what's going on upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashley's POV**

I knew one thing when I opened the door to Spencer's room, _I love her_. But what I saw, the blonde was throwing anything she could get her hands on. The room was a complete mess.

"Spence..."

"No, you don't get to call me that!" She yelled without looking at me which at this point I was praying at the moment to not be an ex girl friend any time soon, "I hate her...she's all ways making everything so hard."

_At least she's talking_, I thought. "Spen...I mean Spencer you don't mean that...she's just..."

"Don't...don't you dare defend that woman to me, not after everything..." Spencer clammed up, staring at me for what seemed like forever. I had no words to say that would make it all right, no way to fix things. Next thing I knew her fist went threw the mirror, shattering it. Blood dripped to the floor, she didn't budge. Her blue eyes transfixed to her hand watching the red smear over her knuckles.

"Spencer," I rushed over to her taking her hand in mine. It was smooth and soft like all ways, she was so lucky not to get any glass stuck in her hand.

"What was that?" Arthur rushed in, his eyes were red and puffy, and I could tell he'd been crying but he would probably brush it off if I asked.

"She punched the mirror, c'mon baby lets get you cleaned up." _Wrong thing to say, damn it Davies pull it together_ I thought watching Spencer pull away from me shaking her head and crying.

"No...don't call me that," she kept repeating as she sat down with her back to the wall. Sighing I quickly ran to her, I tried to pull her in for a hug but she kept pushing me away, but like I told Kyla I'm going to fight for this so I kept at it till she wore down. Now I had my back against the wall and she was in between my legs, her head on my shoulder and my arms around her.

"Here," Arthur came back in with a pot of water and a cloth. He bent down and took her hand; slowly he washed the blood way, checking each cut for glass.

"Are you okay Mr. C?" He looked so worn down and tired.

"Fine Ashley, Paula and I..." Arthur glanced up at me, "Don't worry about it. Why don't the two of you try and get some sleep."

"C'mon let's go to bed," I whispered in her ear and tried to move but she just laid in my arms, gripping harder, "Okay, floor it is." Arthur smiled a little before leaving the room returning a second later with a blanket and pillow.

"Here you go," He laid the blanket over the both of us and helped me put the pillow behind my back, "Good night Spencer..." He kissed her on the forehead but she didn't respond, I could see his face drop but he quickly hid it and turned to me with a smile. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, "Good night Ashley."

"Good night Mr. C," I smiled back feeling like some how he'd just become a second father for me. We were left in silence once more, Spencer and me, which I all ways imagined it would be for the rest of our lives well besides the whole silent thing. _Aiden screwed everything up, okay I probably didn't help any by all ways going to him for help when things went wrong, so this is more my fault then anything. I have to find a way to explain to Spencer that its her and nothing else that I want._

"Ash?" _She used my nickname, get a hold of your self Davies and answer the girl._

"Yeah?" I pushed hair out of her face which was still slightly pale from fainting earlier.

"Can you..."

"Sure I can sweetie..." I cut her off knowing exactly what she wanted. The moment I called her sweetie I thought she would tense up or pull away but she didn't so maybe there was hope, "What song Spence?"

"Anything," with her laying down on me I could feel her breathing and the vibrations of when she talked. The smell of her shampoo sending memories of the night we first had sex in my room, she woke up and I wasn't there and she thought it was a dream, well it wasn't but I sure wish this was. Searching my brain for a few minutes, the tune began to escape my lips as I started to hum in her ear, quietly at first but a little louder as time went by, soon words flowed threw me to her.

"Spencer?" Nothing, with expert practice I looked down at her, Spencer was sleeping in my arms. So peaceful, like nothing happened, no shooting or anything, "Sweet dreams baby..." I kissed the side of her head before closing my eyes as well.

**Glen's POV**

Madison sat in my car, we left the hospital a while ago but she didn't want to go home just yet so I just kept driving. We finally ended up at the beach; the sun was starting to come up, light flooding across the ocean waves. My body was sore and I was so tired but every time I blinked the shooting replayed in my mind which made me not want to close my eyes at all.

"Thank you..." Madison turned from the window and said probably her first words since leaving the hospital.

"For what?" I asked reaching over and taking her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers.

"Everything, taking me to prom, giving me one day of peace since the loony bin and for protecting me." She squeezed his hand.

"It's cool Madison; I would do it again in a heart beat." I don't know why she all ways made me melt but just a single smile and I was butter. Even when she broke up with me after I injured my knee I wanted her back, hell seeing her with Aiden made me want to the kill the boy. Aiden all ways got under my nerves and now, he messed up a lot of people I care about...Spencer...I need to get home.

"Glen..."

"Mmm?" I asked not taking my eyes off her.

"I heard Sean talking to his cousin earlier about you joining the army," Madison paused unsure of bringing the conversation up, "Are you...joining the army I mean, are you?"

She was definitely on edge, this had to be the first time I have ever heard her ramble, "Probably...I don't know, still thinking."

"Even after tonight?"

"Yeah, I mean think about it, I'll be able to protect people from things like this. I'll be a hero, I'll..."

"Be gone." She interrupted me, her words were straight forward yet soft like she didn't think I'd ever leave which is weird since we weren't together...are we, I should ask her but not now.

"Yeah I would be, for a while...I can all ways request to stay in LA you know." I said putting my finger under her chin so she had to look at me.

"Really?"

"Sure, to stay near you...I would." Our lips crashed together and I could feel her trying to put all her pain into me and right now I was trying to take it all away.

Madison pulled away first, taking a deep breath, "My parents are probably freaking."

"I'll take you home," I started the car and backed up. Once on the road she grabbed my free hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Thank you." She whispered, I just smiled at her, she really had changed since the first time I met her. And so have I.

**Clay's POV**

Sleep, yeah right...Chelsea laid in the hospital bed sleeping but that's because of all the medication, but me. I sat there holding her hand, trying to keep myself from losing it. I didn't want her to wake up and see me crying, I had to be strong. _If only I acted faster_, but I knew that wasn't true. I did what I could, at least the baby was okay for now. The doctor's are worried if she doesn't get better the baby may still die, she's so fragile and small in the bed.

"How's she doing?" I glanced over to the door to find Sean leaning against the frame.

"Same," He walked over and pulled a chair to my side and sat down.

"You eaten anything?" Sean asked a few minutes later, shaking my head made him sigh, "Clay man you need to eat, keep your strength up."

"I don't think I can," He grabbed my hand and yanked me up.

"If not for you, for them..." Sean pointed toward Chelsea in the bed. Nodding we made our way to a small diner down the street. The place was empty, not much business at five in the morning so there was only one waiter.

"What can I get for you?" The tall male waiter asked pushing semi long black hair behind his ears. We both ordered pancakes and apple juice, the waiter nodded and left to put our orders in.

"So..."

"So..."

Seems we both had the same idea, Sean stared out the window for a while before turning his attention back on me, "I'm leaving."

"Leaving...what do you mean?"

"After graduation, I was accepted to Harvard."

"I thought you couldn't see your self as a Harvard man?" I asked, I'm sure my voice cracked a bit.

"No, I said I couldn't see you as a Harvard man..." Sean trailed off for a minute, playing with his straw wrapper, "Clay...I know I shouldn't put this on you right now but I needed you to know."

"Needed me to know, what? That you lied, you said that we would go to the same college and you'd help me with Chelsea...God Chelsea are you even going to tell her, she loves you like a brother!" My voice started to rise a bit and people were staring but I didn't care.

"Clay chill, I all ready told Chelsea during Prom and I'll still help you. But you can't lay all this on me man, I'm not your dad..." My eyes started to burn, we've had this conversation before about how I turned to him to much for advice, I knew this was his way of protecting me, to make me grow up a little faster but at the moment I hated him. _Man I sound like his girlfriend_, I thought which made me smile a bit, "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, I just...nothing. It's cool your going, with everything going on I just snapped." The waiter came back and placed the food in front of them.

"Don't worry about it, um...can you help me pack up though...I don't want my parents to worry about." Sean could hardly met my eyes.

"I'm so there," I responded. The rest of the meal went fine, small talk and shared memories. Soon Sean left for home and I headed back to Chelsea's room.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley arched her back, somehow during the night she had gone from a sitting position to laying on the ground. Pain shot through her body as well as a blast of cold air, opening her eyes she saw she was alone in the room. Wiping sleep from her eyes she made her way down stairs, stopping she smiled. Spencer was sitting on the couch with her legs underneath watching cartoons, giggling when ever Jerry pulled a fast one on Tom.

"Morning cartoons?" Spencer jumped and spun her head around, a frown creased her features.

"Who...who are you?" she said in a small voice, eyes darting back and forth.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked taking the last couple of steps into the living room; Spencer shot of the couch and stood behind the coffee table, "Spencer?"

"You know my name," Spencer asked rubbing her tired eyes and yawning.

"Girl's breakfast," Arthur called from the kitchen. Spencer ran in and hugged him with Ashley on her tail, "Good morning to you to..." He kissed the top of her head.

"Where's mommy?" Arthur tilted his head; he hadn't heard his daughter call Paula that for a long time.

"She left last night remember?" she shook her head no as she sat in a chair.

"Did she go home?"

"Mr. C..."

"Ashley morning, you sleep well?"

"Daddy you know her," Spencer looked between her father and the brunette in the door way.

"Of course I know her, are you okay?" Arthur wondered, his daughter was acting funny.

"I'm hungry..." she changed the subject.

"Spencer go get dressed," Arthur pointed toward the stairs.

"Why, I all ways eat in my pajamas?" a stern glare from her father made her jump up and run out of the room.

Ashley sat down, "Maybe you should go get dressed as well, I'm taking her back to the doctors." Arthur smiled cleaning up the breakfast he made that no one was going to get to eat.

Spencer ran back in a minute later, "I don't know where my clothes are."

Ashley and Arthur stared at her in confusion, "In your room honey."

"My room is at our house," Spencer stated.

"Right up stairs..."

"This isn't our house daddy," the blond giggled.

"Okay we're going to the doctors now!" Arthur led both girls' out to the car, Spencer in the back looking out the window.

"Where are we?"

"LA, remember moving?" Ashley asked shifting in her seat to look back, the blond merely shook her head and continued to look out the window.

The three of them entered the hospital, Arthur checked in and now they just had to wait there turn, "Why are we here?" Spencer poked her dad.

"Spencer Carlin?" a nurse spoke while checking her clip board. The three of them stood and followed the woman back to a room, "Please wait here, the doctor should be in shortly."

"Mr. C what do you think is wrong?" Ashley asked watching her girlfriend sit on the table swinging her legs.

"I don't know,"

"Mr. Carlin, back so soon...Spencer hasn't had a relapse has she?" Dr. Coolidge glanced at the seventeen year old who was looking at all the posters on the wall with wide blue eyes.

"I don't know, this morning she's been acting different. Doesn't know Ashley, calling me daddy, not remembering us moving or that the house we live in is well our house." Arthur rubbed the back of his neck while the doctor cocked his eye brow.

"Spencer can you tell me who the president is?" Dr. Coolidge sat on his chair and scooted closer, she shied away and shrugged her shoulders, "How much is ten times ten?" again she shrugged. He glanced at his clip board for a minute, trying to redirect his questions to find out what was going on, "Where do you live?"

Spencer smiled at that question, "That's easy Ohio...at 1143 Oaks drive, right daddy?" she asked Arthur who gave a small smile to reassure her everything was fine.

"We haven't lived there for all most a year..."

Dr. Coolidge made a note before turning his attention back to the blond girl, "How old are you?"

She held up her hand, "Five..." she said proudly. All mouths dropped open.

"It seems she's regressed as a way to deal with her PTSD, on the bright side she is less likely to work her self up and bring on a heart attack but until she feels safe enough I'm afraid she may stay like this for a while. I'm going to recommend a child psychologist, she needs to talk to someone." Dr. Coolidge wrote on his note pad and handed a piece of paper to Arthur.

"Well what now?" he asked the doctor.

"Take her home, try to familiarize her with her seventeen year old self...make her go to school, but be careful because in her mind she is five and hanging with teenagers can be dangerous as well as helpful." The doctor and Arthur spoke for a while than the three found themselves back at home.

"Mommy?" Spencer screamed the minute the door opened, the blond ran in and searched the house.

"What are you going to tell her?" Ashley asked, her heart breaking watching her girlfriend try and find her mom who was probably making out with Dr. Ben at his house.

"The truth..."

"Dad, mom?" Glen and Clay came in at the same time.

"How are you guys?" Arthur asked bringing both his boys' in for a big bear hug.

"Okay," Glen sighed glancing at his sister who fidgeted nervously behind their father, "What's up with you?"

"You have the same eyes as my big brother Glen," she said looking down at her shoes.

"Huh?" both Glen and Clay looked to their father to Ashley than back at Spencer, "Did we miss something?"

"Boys' you sister...the doctor called it regression, she thinks she's five..." their mouths dropped open.

"That was are reaction," Ashley felt out of place.

"Spencer this is Glen," Arthur put his arm around his daughter who shook her head.

"No, Glen is seven..." she held up seven fingers, "He's a big kid..." Spencer pointed to Glen, "And you're the same color as my other big brother Clay...he's adopted and really cool he's so smart..." she pointed to Clay, "Daddy where are they, I want to play."

"Spencer...why don't you and Ashley go play up stairs okay?" he asked while glancing at Ashley who smiled weakly and held her hand out. Spencer hesitated for a minute before placing her hand in the brunette's and the two made their way up stairs.

"Your pretty," Spencer smiled at Ashley as they sat on her bed room floor.

"Thank you, so are you..." a silence fell upon them.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen,"

"You're old...my babysitter back home she says teenagers have one thing on there minds, is it true?" Spencer asked innocently, crawling closer to Ashley so their legs touched.

Gulping Ashley tried to keep her hormones checked but with a very innocent looking Spencer inches from her asking about teens and sex her mind was running wild, "I don't know."

"I don't think it's true, how can anyone have one thing in their brains all the time because I think of tons of things..."

"Is that so?" Spencer nodded happily, glad some one was paying attention to her.

"Do you know where my mommy is?" she asked all of a sudden, Ashley shook her head she really didn't want to touch on that subject, "She's all ways gone...daddy says it's because she helps people."

"My mom's gone a lot too,"

"Does she help people?" Ashley shook her head, "Than why she not home?"

"I don't know,"

"I'm hungry..." Spencer whined pulling away from the brunette who groaned at the loss of physical contact, "You made a funny noise..." the blond laughed which made Ashley smile.

"I guess I did, come on let's get something to eat." Again she took Spencer's hand and the two went downstairs. Ashley couldn't help but think how weird tomorrow at school was going to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Glen, Clay, Ashley and Arthur spent the rest of the day with a five year old Spencer. The girl had a lot of energy, running from one side of the house to the other, playing games like hide and seek, tag, ring around the posse and other mindless child like games. Spencer kept asking for her mom but no one knew what to tell her so they did everything in their power to change the subject which was quite easy since she never had a high attention span as a child. By nine o' clock Spencer was out like a light, Arthur picked her up from the couch and tucked her in.

"So," Arthur asked coming back down stairs. The group settled in the living room, exhausted them selves.

"Was she this bad before?" Ashley asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yep, but then we also had little Glen and Clay. The house was all ways in chaos."

"Hey we weren't that bad," Glen feigned mad as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I remember this one time Clay and Glen decided to play super heroes..." Arthur smiled when he heard his boys groan in annoyance while Ashley sat forward waiting to hear the rest of the story, "We had this forest behind our house and the previous owner had put a tree house up so they made Spencer who was afraid of heights at the time climb up there to pretend she was trapped in a burning apartment building." He laughed as he remembered, "Then their friends showed up and they took off leaving her up there because she was a girl and girls weren't allowed, she was too afraid to come down by herself so she stayed. A few hours later the boys came home and when I asked them where their sister was what'd there say..." He asked turning to Glen and Clay.

"She died in a fire," Clay sighed lowering his head in embarrassment.

"Rain had started pouring down, I asked them what they meant by that and Glen said..."

"We were super villains disguised as heroes and sent the damsel in distress to her doom..." Glen chuckled as he remembers what he said when he was eight.

Ashley was rolling with laughter, "It took us a whole half hour to get them to tell us where she was...when we found her she was soaked to the bone but had the hugest smile on her face saying she no longer needed a bath." The group laughed even Glen and Clay.

A throat being cleared interrupted their nice time, turning they saw Paula standing there with her arms on her hips, glaring at Ashley and Arthur. Glen and Clay ran up to hug her, neither really knowing what went down yesterday, "I'm here to pick up a few of my things and to give you these."

Arthur stood up and took the envelope, "Divorce papers?"

"Yes, Ben had his lawyer draft one up. Now our custody date is in two weeks, it's all there." She pointed to the papers in his hand.

"You guys can't get a divorce," Glen began pacing, "When did this happen?"

"Your father and I haven't been getting along, it's just time." Paula felt for her children but had no other emotion in the subject. A small cry came from the top of the stairs, everyone turned to see Spencer in her pajamas with tears streaming down her cheeks and holding her old security blanket Arthur pulled out of the attic.

"I had a bad dream," she said rubbing her eyes and running into her mother holding tight as if the woman would leave. Paula didn't wrap her arms around the sixteen year old; she stared helplessly down at the girl than back to her husband.

"Huh Spencer?" Paula said trying to step back not really understanding why her daughter was hugging her.

"Ashley can you?" Arthur asked.

"Sure Mr. C, come on Spence let's go back to bed while your mom and dad talk." Ashley smiled hoping it looked reassuring.

"No, I want mommy to put me to bed." Spencer whined but she did release her mom, "Will you lay down with me?"

Paula shook her head to clear the weird thoughts going thru her mind, "Arthur?"

"It's all right Spencer, go back to bed..." The girl just shook her head 'no', "Glen?"

"Got it," He walked over to his sister and scooped her up putting her over his shoulder, she began screaming and squirming which made him glad he worked out in the gym, she wasn't that heavy.

"What the hell is going on here?" Paula demanded watching all four teens heading up stairs.

"If you were around you would know..."

"Oh don't give me that Arthur,"

"Give you what, the truth...she thinks she's five Paula," Arthur tried to keep his voice down he didn't want to alert the teens up stairs that there was any trouble, "Do you know how hard it is for me, she's been asking for her mommy all day long...what the hell am I suppose to tell her huh?"

"What do you mean five?"

"The doctor calls it regression," he sighed heading to the kitchen, "the three of us have been taking care of her all day and still the only person she wants is you."

"Arthur if this is a joke it's not very funny," Paula followed.

"A joke, did it look like a joke to you...the tears in her eyes were they a joke?"

"What ever, if your going to be like this we'll take later." Paula headed up stairs passing her children's rooms and not even bothering to look in on them. In her bed room she grabbed a suit case and started placing clothes and anything else she could think of that she might need. The door shut behind her, out of the corner of her eyes she saw Arthur sit on the edge of the bed.

"When did things go wrong?" He asked, the words barely making it to her ears.

"I don't know," she said honestly. For all most two years she'd felt detached from everything and everyone and being a doctor she wouldn't go in for a check up. Then Ben came along and all of a sudden she had passion and feelings again and even if she was hurting her family she couldn't let him go because she was afraid the emotions would go along with him and that scared her.

"So what your just going to leave, just like that?" he asked his voice raising in desperation but he held the tears he didn't want her to see him cry.

"We've tried, counseling...alone time...what more can we do?" she threw the last of her clothes in her bag and zipped it up, "Tell the kids I'll be back tomorrow and we can all discuss living arrangements and what ever else we need to before we go to the judge."

"And what about Spencer?" Arthur asked quietly stopping Paula's hand from turning the door knob.

"What about her?" she asked facing her soon to be ex husband.

"What about her? What about...Glen and Clay will understand but she won't Paula. She can't understand why her mom is leaving or why she wouldn't hug her when she had a bad dream." His voice rising again, "She needs you right now."

"Right, she needs me..." Paula chuckled evilly, "She doesn't need me. I've been here the whole time and all she ever did was pull away, Ashley's probably holding her hand right now thinking dirty thoughts and Spencer...she doesn't even know I exist any more. She's sick Arthur, I've told you this a thousand times. Take her to a facility to get her better because lord knows she doesn't need me!" she spat before heading down stairs and slamming the door which echoed thru out the house.

TBC. Next up date is in Spencer's room...


	6. Chapter 6

Glen walked into Spencer's room and sat the girl on her bed while Ashley and Clay came in behind them and shut the door. Spencer jumped from her bed and tried to run to the door but Clay stood in the way, "Let me out!" she whined.

"Spencer you need to go back to sleep," Glen said trying to lead his sister back to bed.

"Why, you guys aren't sleeping?" she looked at each of them as if demanding them to come up with an explanation.

"That's because we're uh older...and um..." Glen was fumbling with his words, because in reality she was as old as them.

"Nice Glen," Clay shook his head, "Come here." He said to his sister as he sat on the bed and patted the mattress, she was hesitant at first but complied none the less, "Now why don't you want to sleep?"

"Dream," she said in a small voice which broke Ashley's heart.

"What was it about?" the brunette came around and sat on the other side of the bed, stroking the girl's hair as she gentle laid the girl on her back. Spencer struggled for a minute, obviously not wanting to lie down but soon relaxed.

"Dark...loud noises like pop...pop...pop, it hurt my ears," tears started trickling down her flushed cheeks, "Glen and Clay had red sticky stuff on them and not moving and you were there..." Spencer pointed at Ashley, "You not moving either and I couldn't move and mommy was there but she just walked away, why did she leave me?"

By now the three teens were trying to hold back tears listening to the blond sob into Ashley's shoulder, "What now?"

"What do you usually do to calm Spencer down?" Glen asked as he rubbed his sister's back in what he hoped to be a soothing motion while Clay kept his hand on her leg to let her knew that he was there.

"I don't know, sing usually..." 

"That's what mom used to do," Clay smiled slightly but it soon fell as he heard the front door slam shut. Spencer sprang up and yelled for her mom while her body shook with tears, Ashley gentle pulled her back down, "Remember when mom and dad had to leave late one night and she couldn't sleep?"

Glen nodded, "You think it'll work?"

"It worked then, why not now."

"What?" Ashley asked trying to focus her attention between the boys and Spencer.

"It's stupid and please remember we were kids," Clay said in embarrassment as he walked out of the room while Glen came to the foot of the bed. A minute later Clay walked back in with a cd in his hands. He placed it in the CD player and a familiar song began playing and Ashley tried hard not to laugh.

"Spencer, hey...look here," Glen said in an up beat voice. Spencer turned in her head that was hidden in Ashley's shoulder to look at her brother's, she held tight and her head rested on her girlfriend's chest. Tears glistening in her eyes started fading and a shy smile spread over her lips as her brother's danced and sang along with the Barbara Song.

Soon all four were giggling as the song ended and the boy's joined the girls on the bed, "You guys are funny," the sixteen year old laughed and yawned at the same time. Soon she was fast asleep in Ashley's arms.

"How are we doing this tomorrow, cuz really high school with her..." Glen trailed off.

"Just...um...I can't believe their making us take her in this condition...but huh well she can stay with who ever, no labs though so any chemistry or science she'll go with someone else. We all have lunch so we should all sit together to make her feel safe..." Clay trailed off as well he really didn't know what to say. The three of them sat in silence once more before they all fell asleep in Spencer's room.

The Next Day

Glen woke up to an alarm going off, it was set thirty minutes earlier than normal. Rubbing sleep from his eyes he heard his father open the door, "Did all of you sleep here?" he asked shaking his head, "Wake up...Spencer, sweetie time to get up." He said gently shaking the girl who snuggled further into Ashley which woke the brunette who smiled at Arthur when she saw what he was trying to do.

"I tired," Spencer whined but opened her eyes.

"I know baby but it's time for school," Arthur smiled down at her. She just stared up at him with wide blurry eyes.

About an hour and a half later the four of them were piled in Ashley's car arriving at the school. They were about five minutes early even with getting Spencer dressed in some nice jeans and a plain t shirt and sneakers and the girl pretty much falling asleep while eating her cereal.

"Hey," Madison and Kyla came up to join their friends. Glen leaned forward and kissed Madison only to pull away when he heard his sister giggling.

"It's not that funny," he glared at her which only made her laugh harder. Kyla and Madison listened to Spencer talk or more like argue with Glen, yesterday Ashley had called each of them to explain the situation but it was still disconcerting.

"Okay you two break it up," Clay pulled them apart, "Glen be the bigger person."

"She started it!"

"Did not," she stuck her tongue out just as the bell rang.

"Well I have science so Spence you got to go with Clay, Madison and Kyla okay?" Ashley ran her fingers thru blond locks as the girl pouted, "Don't give me that look..." the seventeen year old handed Madison a bag they packed for Spencer than turned quickly and walked away before she broke down and had her girlfriend come with her.

"See you later Glen, come on kiddo..." Clay took her hand and the four of them headed to English Lt for first period. The group sat down and waited for the teacher, Sherrie and the other cheer leaders walked in, glanced at them but said nothing. Sherrie even had a small smile on her face, after prom she couldn't bring herself to insult anyone at the moment.

"Okay kids settle down, now I know Friday night wasn't...let's just try and get thru today since I know most of you don't want to be here." Mr. Gerald sighed sitting behind his desk and took attendance. The class went on for a while and Spencer began to get restless, she got up only to have Kyla pull her back down.

"I want to play," she whined while the other teenagers glanced over to them not knowing if they should laugh at the scene or stay quiet.

"Class is almost over okay, here..." Madison reached into the bag and pulled out some color crayons and a coloring book. She set in front of the blond who quickly went to work on one of the pages, smiling the Latina watched for a minute at the concentration in the girl's eyes and her pink tongue sticking out just at the corner of her mouth barely visible unless you looked closely, than she turned her attention back on the teacher.

"Freedom!" Spencer yelled jumping out of the class room causing everyone in the hall way to laugh, "Can we play now?" she asked.

"In a little, we still have two more classes..." Clay sighed as he watched his sister's eyes light up and she took off down the hallway, "Spencer?" he called after her.

"Ashley!" the blond squealed throwing her arms around the teen that giggled and hugged her back. Spencer really liked Ashley, the teen was funny and smart and she wanted to hang out with her even though she was just a little kid. Her brother's usually left her and hung out with their friends and played army games and pretending to be ninjas which to her was boring.

"Hey there, how was class?" she asked walking over to Clay, Madison and Kyla with Spencer still clinging around her sides.

"Boring, the guy just talked and talked I didn't even know what he was talking about but then Madison gave me a coloring book..." Spencer untangled herself from Ashley and went over to the Latina and asked for the bag, she rummaged thru it and pulled the book out than ran over to the brunette, flipping thru the pages till she came to the one she colored and showed it to Ashley who smiled. Colors were everywhere and nothing was really in the lines.

"It's really nice sweetie," the bell rang signaling second period. Everyone went their separate ways.

By lunch Spencer felt jumpy, she's had to seat still for three hours straight and all the teacher's were boring and talked gibberish. Glen and her walked to the quad where they were to meet the others, he didn't see them yet so the two sat down.

"Glen?" He glanced over to his sister than back at all the kids filling up the quad hoping someone would show up and take Spencer off his hands. Not like he didn't like having her around and five year old Spence is a lot more fun but the girl in class that sat in front of him was wearing her cheerleading uniform and a picture of Madison popped into his head and now he needed some private time with his girlfriend, "Glen?"

"What?" he asked slightly a little to harsh and regretted it immediately as Spencer placed a fake smile on her face to show she didn't mind him snapping at her but he could see in her eyes that she really did care, "What?" he said more calmer to ease the girl's mind.

"Nothing," she sighed looking down at the table than over to the grass and trees.

"Hey Glen come here for a second," a jock buddy of his yelled from across the court.

"Okay Spencer I need to go talk to someone real quick, stay right here...don't move understand?" She nodded and watched her brother walk off leaving her all alone at the table.

"Can we talk?" the blond glanced up to see...

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

The boy was tall, shielding the sun from her eyes. His brown hair blew in the wind that seemed to be picking up along with the dark clouds in the distance; he sat down placing his back pack on the table.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she said politely not knowing what to do but not wanting to be rude to the cute boy.

"Yeah I get it, you hate me okay...I'm sorry for everything but I just couldn't stop loving Ashley even through she's your girlfriend and..."

"My girlfriend?" Spencer interrupted Aiden, "Like how boys have girlfriends?"

"Yeah like that..." Aiden said a little unsure of her comment, "and if you never want to talk to me again I get it I do but I'm not giving up on her and me even if she says it's over because I know it's not..."

"It is over!" Ashley said walking up with Madison beside her. It was weird but ever since prom the ex cheer leader was becoming one of her good friends.

"Ashley I..."

"Don't Aiden, you need to leave us alone." Madison sat down next to Spencer to get her attention off the arguing teens but it had no effect, the girl was entranced at the sight. The two of them went at it for a few more minutes before Aiden stalked away and Ashley sat down emotionally exhausted.

Spencer leaned over and gave the brunette a hug, "its okay Ashley..." she whispered in the girl's ear causing a shiver to run up and down Ashley's spine.

"Thanks," she sighed releasing the girl's arms from around her. Spencer looked defeated for a moment before her face lit up hiding the discomfort. Thru out lunch the blond ran around, did cart wheels, made jokes and even got the cheer leaders to teach her a few moves. Five year old Spencer was very persuasive when she wanted to be.

"I think she has a crush on you," Madison giggled watching Sherri jump from behind a tree making Spence yelp and fall down.

"What?" Ashley asked not catching the meaning of that statement.

"This whole time she's sending you little looks like she wants you to come play." The Latina put emphasis on the word play.

"I guess, really you think she has a crush?" Ashley felt a tingle spread thru her body at the fact that her girlfriend even as a child might like her in a slightly more than friend way.

"Yes I do, look there's Glen I got to go...see you after school?" Ashley nodded watching Madison walk over to her boyfriend.

"Ashley," the brunette turned to see Spencer breathing heavily from running around sit down close to her.

"Yeah?"

"Can girls have girlfriends?" Ashley was at a loss wondering where the hell that question came from. She didn't exactly know what to say, she felt like she'd been asked the very famous kid question of where do babies come from.

"Where'd that come from?" she asked hoping the bell would ring to send everyone to fourth period.

"The boy that came over he said he loved you but that you were my girlfriend, like you know how boys have girlfriends...so I was wondering can girls have girlfriends like for real?"

"Yeah they can and boys can have boyfriends..."

"Like girls have boyfriends?" Ashley nodded feeling very uncomfortable, "How do you get one?"

"Uh well...when you like some one you go up and ask them."

"Then they yours?"

"If they say yes."

"What if they say no?" Spencer's eyes were so innocent and blue Ashley was having trouble concentrating

"Then you guys aren't together," the blond nodded but Ashley could see she didn't fully understand.

"Ashley?"

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Spencer looked down, a blush working its way over her cheeks.

Ashley lifted the girl's chin making the blond stare at her, "Yes I will." Spencer squealed and thru her arms around the brunette who laughed just as the bell rang, "Come on we have math."

"Can't we play some more," Spencer asked as the two made their way thru the crowd.

"Nope, later I promise." The two sat in the back talking, waiting for Miss. Becker to come in.

"Good afternoon class, hope ever one had a nice lunch." Miss. Becker was one of the most beloved understanding teachers at King, she was twenty nine with shoulder length red hair and green eyes and she was all ways smiling or helping students, "Today will be easy...open your books to page 291 and do all the problems up until 296 if you need help raise your hand." The teacher sat behind her desk with a book and watched silently as her students began working. Except Spencer who peered at the math book on Ashley's desk with confusion. Miss. Becker and most of the other teachers had been briefed on the subject and lucky for her she'd dealt with these kinds of things for her cousin had been in a terrible accident and now thinks he's two instead of twenty one.

"Uh lady?" Spencer asked not knowing the grown ups name.

"My names Miss. Becker,"

"Miss. Becker I think the books are broken," Spencer said with a straight face that made the teacher want to laugh but she didn't.

"Why do you say that?"

"There's letters in the problem."

"It's called Algebra stupid!" A jock near the front turned and glared at her.

"I'm not stupid," Spencer shot back.

"Cody eyes on the book," Miss. Becker growled causing the boy to look down ashamed, "Spencer what's two plus two?"

"Four,"

"Guess what two times two is." The teenager stared at her but only shrugged, "four." Miss. Becker asked Spencer questions for ten minutes allowing Ashley to do her work with out the girl looking over her shoulder. Silence enveloped the class room, as rain began pelting the window and the clock on the wall kept a beat.

"Stop it!" Ashley glared at Spencer who had crumbled up a piece of paper and threw it at her.

"No," the blond ripped another paper out and threw towards the teacher's desk only it landed an inch in front.

"Spencer we don't throw things in this class," Miss. Becker stated, "Now come pick it up."

"NO!" she whined kicking her feet in front of her.

"Spencer pick it up," the teacher stated again.

"No, I want to go home I don't like it here..." tears started building in her eyes but didn't fall.

"Stop it okay," Ashley said putting a hand on her girlfriend's arm, Spencer replied by pushing the brunette's math book on the floor, "Spence calm down...I'm sorry Miss. Becker I don't know what's wrong she's been good all day." Ashley thought about that for a minute, this was the first time she was seeing the disobedient child instead of the happy pleasing one.

Miss. Becker stood up and walked back to the two teens, "Her father packed a bag for her didn't he?" Ashley nodded, "May I see it?" Ashley handed her the bag, the teacher rummaged thru it for a minute before smiling, "I know exactly what is wrong." Miss. Becker walked behind the two since they were in the last seats and pulled a pillow out of the bag and placed it on the floor, "Spencer come here."

Spencer got up eyeing the grown up in suspicion, the teacher reached up and grabbed her by the wrist gently and pulled her down to sit on the floor, "NO!" Spencer tried to pull away but the teacher was stronger and pushed her down so her head was on the pillow than she pulled out the small security blanket and draped it over the crying girl.

"It's time for a nap," Miss. Becker smiled lovingly down at the tired girl who kept telling her she wasn't tired as she yawned and rubbed her tear stained eyes.

"I want Ashley,"

"Look she's right there," Miss. Becker pointed to the teen still seated that was turned around slightly to watch the scene.

"Yeah Spence I'll be right here when you wake up okay?" Spencer nodded but still refused to close her eyes, so Ashley scooted her desk back some so she was really close to her girlfriend and reached her arm down, Spencer turned on her side and cuddled with the brunette's hand and what felt like seconds later was asleep, "How'd you know?"

"My cousin, twenty one thinks he's two. He all ways gets cranky after lunch time, kids need to take naps so they don't drive us adults crazy. Now," Miss. Becker picked Ashley's math book up, "Finish."

"Right," Ashley said nodding and trying to do her work with only one free hand.

Soon fourth period was over, "Ashley why don't you take her home...she'll probably need to sleep a little longer."

"What about the last two classes?"

"I'll write you an excuse." Ashley thanked her and their small group went home, Glen carried the sleeping girl up to her room than came back down and everyone piled in front of the TV for some relaxing time.


	8. Chapter 8

Rain pelted the Carlin family residence, the after noon haze slowly receding to darkness. Wind picking up and blowing trees and water in all directions, while Clay, Glen and Ashley were passed out on the couch in front of the TV.

"Kids I'm home!" Arthur called stepping inside the door way shaking water off his coat.

"Hey dad," Clay smiled wiping sleep from his eyes and coming around the corner. He saw the door open and the buckets of water pouring out side, "Wow it's really coming down."

"Yeah the tunnel over on thirty Fourth Street got flooded out; I had to take an hour detour...so glad to be home. So how was your day back at school?"

"Weird, but oddly all right." Clay took his father's coat, "I'll throw this in the dryer...why don't you head up to change."

"Thanks," Arthur loved his son. Clay was trying so hard to help out around the house, "Where's Spencer?" he asked when he only saw Glen and Ashley on the couch.

"Up stairs taking a nap," Clay sighed and left.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders and walked up stairs to his room; found some sweat pants and an old t shirt with dots of paint stains from when he painted the house back in Ohio. All the while thinking of what could be made for dinner, he knew Paula would be over soon and his tired muscles screamed at him to relax so pizza it was. He paused at Spencer's door, it was pretty late for the girl to still be sleeping from an afternoon nap, cautiously he opened the door to find an empty bed. He checked underneath the bed, in the closet and behind the door but his daughter was nowhere to be found.

"Have you guys seen Spence?" he asked coming into the living room.

"She's upstairs," Glen flipped thru the channels finding nothing on as usual.

"No she's not, I just checked."

"Are you guys looking for Spencer?" Clay asked coming into the living room shaking his head with a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Yeah,"

"Check the kitchen," his voice laced with humor. Arthur, Ashley and Glen walked into the kitchen to find Spencer sitting on the floor drenched in chocolate syrup. On her face, down her chin on her shirt, dripped on her pants.

"Spencer!" Arthur all most chocked at the sight, grabbing the bridge of his nose he really didn't have much patients left after all the crap going on with the shooting, work, Paula and finding a psychologist for his daughter.

"I was hungry," she protested with innocent eyes.

"Why didn't you wake someone up?" He asked grabbing the bottle from her hands and making her stand up but being careful not to let her slim him with chocolate.

"I'm mad at them," she stated.

"Why are you mad at us?" Ashley furrowed her brows, this was just getting exhausting. One minute things are fine, weird but fine and the next down the drain.

"I woke up you weren't there, you promised."

"Enough, your mother is going to be here soon, I still have to call for pizza and now clean up this mess." Arthur glanced at his daughter _how am I suppose to get her in the bathroom..._ he did not want to think about that.

"Dad why don't you go rest till mom gets here, I'll order the pizza and Clay and I will clean this mess up okay?" Glen asked hoping to ease the stress from his father.

"Fine," Arthur silently growled walking back up stairs and plopping down in bed.

"Ashley you do something will sticky fingers over there," Glen pointed to his sister who was licking the delicious taste off her fingers.

"Why me?"

"Cause you're a girl and you can see her naked..." Glen shivered slightly at the thought but dismissed it and picked the phone up, "The usual?"

Everyone agreed then Spencer and Ashley went up to the bathroom, "Okay strip..." the blond did as she was told. Quickly discarding the dirty clothes, Ashley did the same after she started the warm shower. The two got in and Spencer all most immediately leaned forward causing Ashley's breath to catch in her throat.

"Taste?" the blond put her chocolate covered fingers to her girlfriend's mouth, "its gooood," she said in a sing song voice when Ashley still refused to lick it.

Pushing the girl's hand down Ashley tried to regain her composer, "Let's finish up so we can get downstairs, your mom should be here soon."

"I can't wait for mommy to be here, I want to show her my pictures I colored and tell her about school and how at lunch the cheerleaders played with me," Spencer talked as Ashley lathered her up but made sure to show the girl how to do it herself so there wasn't so much skin to skin, "cheerleaders aren't as bad as Jessie says...she usually calls them dirty animals or at least that's what she calls the cheerleaders taking each others clothes off in the movie."

Ashley stopped drying herself off and cocked her eyebrow, "Whose Jessie?"

"My babysitter,"

"What was the name of the movie?"

"Shhh, can't tell. Jessie said it's a secret between me and her," Spencer gave a giggle at the ability to keep a secret before running to the room she was told was hers in only a towel. Ashley followed still reeling over the information given to her, her girlfriend talks about Jessie a lot, mostly calling her my babysitter, but the things she came up with that 'Jessie said' wasn't something a five year old needed to know. She made a mental note to ask Mr. C about it. Ashley helped her girlfriend get dressed than dressed herself, they sat on Spencer's bed and Ashley was combing the blonde's hair.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Ashley asked as she pulled another knot out, Spencer nodded, "So what was the name of the movie?"

"It's a secret, I'm not suppose to tell." She said in such a voice that all most pleaded with the brunette to drop the conversation before she spilled the beans so to speak and she really wanted to be a good friend and keep the secret.

Ashley grabbed Spencer's shoulders and turned the girl around so her face was mere inches from the blonde's, "Please tell me?" she pouted.

"No not the face!" Spencer giggled leaning forward and burying her head in the covers. This gave Ashley the perfect angel, she started tickling the younger girl's side's right below her ribs. Spencer yelped and thrashed but couldn't move away, soon they found themselves in a very close predicament. The older girl and the blond pinned, straddling her to make sure she didn't fall off the bed during the tickle torture, their chests gasping for air and faces flushed. Ashley looked down and saw Spencer lick her luscious full lips that were slightly parted to gain more air, they locked eyes.

"Dominating cheer-sluts,"

"What?" Ashley asked pulling away and off the girl who darted off the bed.

"Girl's dinners ready!" Arthur called up the stairs.

"The movie," Spencer smiled happy to tell her new friend a secret, "But you can't tell any one I don't want Jessie mad at me." Then the blond ran downstairs leaving Ashley in a daze, _did her babysitter really let her watch porn?_ _Now I really need to ask Mr. C about 'the babysitter'_ she thought coming downstairs to see the whole family in the living room including Paula, sighing she braced her self for a very long night.


	9. Chapter 9

The group sat quietly in the living room eating pizza, the tension growing thick and unbearable. Spencer watched her family and didn't understand why everyone was quiet; usually the group was laughing and joking or telling about their days while sitting at the table.

"Mommy?" Paula glanced up from her slice of pizza, "Guess what I did today?"

"I have no idea," she didn't feel like indulging her.

"Daddy made me go to school with the big kids and we sat in these boring classes but then we went to lunch and the cheerleaders played with me and I colored a picture," Spencer put her plate down on the coffee table with Glen catching it before it teetered off, she came back a second later showing her mom the same picture she showed Ashley.

"You did this?" Paula asked looking at the scribbled mess of colors, Spencer nodded enthusiastically, a smile appeared on the older blonde's face, "It's very nice honey...you finish eating and I'll put it up on the refrigerator."

"Okay mommy," Spencer smiled happily taking her pizza in hand. Than she grabbed her soda to take a drink.

"Two hands," Ashley stated remembering the girl's loss of motor control and the two ruined blouses that the brunette had to get dry cleaned. Spencer quickly put her other hand on the cup before drinking.

"I think we should discuss what I came over for, the rain is getting heavier and I need to get back," Paula said sitting back down.

"Right," Arthur agreed but didn't really know what to say.

"Don't worry Arthur you can have the house and the cars, I don't need any of that in Ohio. I just want anything that's mine really, clothes...shoes...blow dryer that kind of thing. As for the kids it's up to them," both parents turned to Glen.

The sandy blond hair teen glanced between his parents, "I'm going to stay here only because I want to spend time with Madi before I ship off."

"Ship off?" His father asked.

"Yeah, I uhm signed up for the army..." Glen laughed awkwardly.

"You what?" Paula shook her head.

"Joined the army, I meet with my recruiter this Monday. He's going to tell me what I need and when I ship out to boot camp."

"When did you decide this?" Arthur never saw this one coming, not even a mile away.

"I've been thinking for a while but really made my decision during prom and then with what happened it really made me want to do it."

"Clay?"

"Well I need to be here for Chelsea and our baby, I can't leave her...I'm sorry mom." Clay felt like he was betraying her by staying in LA but than thought he'd probably feel like he betrayed his father and Chelsea if he went back to Ohio, it was a no win situation.

"I understand son, you can all ways come down and visit. Ben and I would love to have you and Chelsea over." Paula smiled wrapping her son into a hug.

Then Arthur and Paula glanced at Spencer at the same time, the girl seemed almost oblivious to the conversation as she ate her pizza but they could see she'd been listening, "As for Spencer," Paula began making her daughter look up, "the court will decide."

"What, why?"

"In her condition there is no way she'll be able to chose and besides you know she'll be coming with me since on your salary you wont be able to provide for her."

"I've done well so far," Arthur argued.

"Yes you have dear but think in a broader sense, who's going to take care of her when you're at work?"

"I will," Ashley shot out trying to be on Mr. C's side.

"And when you're at school, she can't keep going."

"It's going to be summer in like a week," Clay offered he too didn't want to see his sister taken.

"After that?" Paula asked, her slender legs folded over each other and she was laid back.

"She won't be like this forever," Glen scoffed.

"You don't know that, look all I'm saying is at the moment...in this condition you don't have the resources to take care of her. Think about it Arthur, when the judge asks say you'll hand her over," He glared at his wife, "Or don't it's your choice. I'll see you guys in court." Paula got up heading to the door.

"Mommy where you going?" Spencer asked following her mom into the foyer, Paula leaned forward and kissed her daughter's forehead, leaning in for a hug and placing her lips near the girl's ear.

"I'll be back soon baby," then she turned and ran out the door into the pouring rain while the sixteen year old watched her get in the car and drive away. She stood in the door way watching the red tail lights disappear. Spencer didn't know how to feel, every one is arguing and her mom left, her chest felt restricted and her heart felt like it was going to burst.

"Spence shut the door and come back in here," Arthur called. Dropping her head in defeat she shut the door and walked into the living room and sat on the floor in front of her pizza, "You okay?"

She nodded but still didn't look up; her finger's picked at the pepperoni, "Not hungry?" Ashley asked rubbing the small of her girlfriend's back.

Spencer shook her head and scooted over so she was slightly out of reach, "Can I go to my room?"

"Sure," her father said and she got up quickly and fast walked up the stairs.

"I promised Chelsea's doctor I'd be in today, he's going to wake her up." Clay stood throwing his garbage away.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Arthur wondered picking the half empty pizza box up.

"No that's okay,"

"I'll go, if we can stop by Madison's house on the way home?" Clay nodded and both boys grabbed an umbrella and ran for the car leaving Ashley and Arthur to do dishes.

"So how are you doing?" Arthur asked while washing a plate.

"Okay," she said drying a glass before putting it away and grabbing a plate.

"Ashley it's just you and me," He said making her put down the towel, "Really how are you dealing?"

"Truthfully Mr. C, I don't know. Everything is going at like super speed; it feels like I'm on a broken roller coaster." Sighing she sat down at the kitchen table placing her head in her hands, "I don't know what to do...I love her I do but I don't know how to deal with this whole regression thing. How can I take care of her? My mom was never around and I don't know the first thing about kids."

"You're doing a fine job,"

"Yeah now, it's only been a few days. What happens if she's like this for longer? I will do what ever I need to keep her in my life but do I not date anyone waiting for her to join the adult world afraid that the one time I do take a chance in the future that that'll be the time she wakes up and thinks I'm cheating on her..."

"Whoa, Ashley take a deep breath..." Arthur rubbed the brunette's back in lazy circles, "I think you're getting ahead of your self here."

"Sorry,"

"Don't be, look I understand...it's confusing and frustrating but I'm positive if you keep spending time with her, loving her and showing her there is nothing to fear, she'll be back before you know it."

"Really?" Arthur nodded and pulled the seventeen year old in for a hug, wrapping his arms around her in protection, "Thanks Mr. C..."

"This might be premature...but you can call me dad if you want."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Ashley hugged him harder.

"Can't breathe," He laughed, she untangled her arms and sat back with a slight blush spreading up her cheeks, he stood up stretching his tired muscles, "I'll finish up here why don't you go check on are little monster."

Ashley stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for everything...dad." she smiled walking toward the stairs. She opened Spencer's door to see the girl sitting in her chair near the window watching the rain fall, her hair was loose and floated around her face. Blue eyes usually bright and full of life seemed dull and sad, a frown on her lips that Ashley hated, she told Spencer once that the worse thing in the world was when the blond didn't smile, it was said as a joke but the brunette meant it, "Hey?"

"Hi," Spencer's voice was low and she didn't move her eyes from the window. Ashley pushed her hair back, took a deep breath and walked over to her girlfriend to find out what was wrong...

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

Clay and Glen walked into Chelsea's hospital room, she still looked peaceful like she was sleeping but both boys knew the truth. Clay sat down and slipped his hand into hers, "Hey sweet heart it's Clay, the doctor said he's going to wake you up. The swelling has gone down and the baby should be just fine, I know we wanted to wait to see the gender but I sort of walked in while they were checking the fetus, it's a boy just like you wanted."

"You wanted a girl?" Glen asked from his spot on the other side of her.

"Yeah, I always wanted to have a daddy's little girl sort of like Spencer and dad. They seem so close you know, I guess I just want a relationship like that with my kid but I don't see it happening if we have a boy, not that I didn't want a boy..."

"I get it man, don't worry...I'm the same way," Glen admitted with his eyes downcast so he didn't see his brother smile over at him. They sat quietly in the room each to their own thoughts waiting for the doctor to show up.

Arthur sat in the living room all by himself, a glass of scotch in his hand half emptied into his stomach the bottle on the coffee table waiting to be poured. The images from the television flickered on to his face in the darkness, he remembered another time where he sat lonely in the living room and he didn't want to go back to that depressed man. He couldn't loose his kids, well two of them he wasn't but his third and youngest might be gone forever, out of his reach if he couldn't come up with anything. Arthur's mind whirled with dizziness of alcohol and ideas, his eyes closed the darkness behind the lids darkened and brightened with the changing of the images. He felt useless and scared, two feelings he thought he left in the past, his breathing steadied out as he drifted off to sleep.

"Do you want to tell me what's bugging you?" Ashley asked sitting at the end of the bed, Spencer turned and sat all the way down in the chair and stared at her girlfriend.

"It's happening again," her voice sounded on the verge of tears but Ashley sat patiently for her to continue when it was apparent the younger girl needed further coaxing Ashley stood up and told Spencer to stand than she sat down in the chair and the blond sat in between her legs with her back pushed into Ashley's chest. Ashley snaked her arms around the girl's waist securing her hands on Spencer's stomach.

"What's happening again?" the brunette whispered in her ear causing a little shiver to spread thru Spencer's body.

"Mommy and daddy getting mad at each other than mommy leaving and daddy always has a drink in his hand. Than he gets mad at us, I don't like it when he yells. We have to be really quiet and good so we don't get in trouble." Spencer nodded her head as if telling Ashley a very important rule.

"What did they fight about?" she began rubbing very gentle on the blonde's stomach over the thin cotton t shirt causing her girlfriend to sigh and lean her head on to Ashley's shoulder.

Spencer shrugged, "Lots of things...how me, Glen and Clay were always in the way. Mommy spending too much time gone...I don't know stuff!" she said getting agitated, yanking away from Ashley and plopping down on the bed with her face buried in her pillow.

"Spence?" Ashley got up and sat down next to her on the bed.

"It's because of me isn't it?" 

"What?"

"Mommy left because of me, I did something wrong...I know it, she was acting weird. What did I do? If someone told me I can do better, I'll fix it..."

"Spence no, shhh...it's not your fault..." but the blond wasn't listening she ranted on about fixing what ever she did and not meaning to be a bad girl, the tears that threatened to spill finally tumbled down her rosy cheeks. Ashley didn't know how to handle this outburst so she just wrapped her arms around the girl as they both lay on the bed. Spencer calmed down a few minutes later as sleep enveloped her, tired from the school and guilt, _which shouldn't be there...God can't her mom see she's hurting_...

Kissing the girl's forehead she untangled herself and headed down stairs to see Mr. C passed out drunk on the couch. After what her girlfriend told her she actually for the first time since meeting him didn't like him all that much, she slipped the glass out of his hand and took the bottle into the kitchen and poured both down the drain. Back in the living room she found him flopped down and sprawled on the couch, she walked to the linen closet and grabbed a pillow and blanket. Carefully she lifted his head placing the pillow beneath it than draped the blanket over his large frame.

"We'll talk about this in the morning young man," Ashley scolded. Wagging her finger and all knowing the man was out cold, smirking she climbed the stairs and crawled back into bed with her girlfriend who snuggled closer for warmth. _I can't believe I'm going to bed at nine o' clock...but man this family is wearing me out._ She thought as she too fell asleep.

Glen and Clay pulled up to Madison's house, "Do you want me to come in?"

"Sure man," the two boys got out and ran thru the rain huddled under their umbrellas and rang the door bell.

"What are you guys doing here?" Madison asked motioning for them to enter.

"I wanted to see you and make sure you were okay." Glen leaned in and kissed her, without his sister to giggle at them he swept his tongue across her lip which she gladly accepted it which deepened the kiss.

"Thank you...hey Clay."

"Madison," he felt a genuine smile cross his lips. He wasn't a Madison fan until recently, the ex cheer leader was proving to be one of the best new additions to their screwed up group.

The three sat down in the living room, Madison's mom made them hot coco while the kids warmed up in front of the roaring fire, "I told them."

"What they say?" he had his arm around her shoulder while she cuddled into his side.

"Not much, a lot of things are going on. Their getting a divorce, wow I think that's the first time I've said that out loud."

"We couldn't say it back then, remember Glen? Every time we tried we felt guilty..." Clay thought back to his early years in Ohio.

"I'm so sorry you guys," Madison acknowledged both boys and not just Glen. Clay's heart went out to her once again.

"Hey Chelsea woke up," Glen smirked toward his brother.

"How is she?" Madison's eyes large with concern.

"Better, sort of." Clay really didn't want to talk about it, "Um not to be the party ruiner but we need to get home, it's getting late."

"Why don't you guys stay here, I mean it's getting really bad out there...what if something happens?" Madison all most lost it at the thought of anything else going wrong.

"Chill babe," Glen leaned down and captured her lips to calm her nerves, he felt her melt under his touch, "What about it Clay?"

"Fine, let me call dad and tell him what's going on." Clay tried to reach someone at home but finally just told the voice mail before the three of them headed upstairs. Clay got the guest room while Glen and Madison cuddled, that's right not even a single thought of sex, in Madison's bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks went by and school was out, summer replacing the boring days. Clay was hardly home, spending ever waking moment at the hospital with Chelsea. Helping her with recovery and talking about college and the baby. Glen and Madison had gotten close; the Latina was always at the Carlin residence. The group had gotten really good at taking care of Spencer, a routine building. Madison even became a great baby sitter if someone needed a break. Kyla was quieter that usual but still full of life, Ashley and her were starting to do things together...going to movies or talking, the older Davies even went to watch her sister in a play than go out to dinner.

Now it was time for divorce court. Everyone was nervous; Arthur could hardly sit still on the couch waiting for the kids to get ready. His knees bouncing up and down, hands sweaty and mind running wild.

"Why is daddy nervous?" Spencer asked sitting on the edge of her bed watching Ashley try on several different outfits than discarding them on the bed next to her girlfriend.

"Because he's going up in front of a judge," Ashley sighed still not knowing what to wear. She wanted to look grown up but not like old, finally she decided on a black flair skirt with a white blouse and flat open toed sandals.

"What's the judge do?" Ashley turned around and started laughing; Spencer had lipstick smeared on her lips and chin.

Grabbing some kleenex she began rubbing the red lipstick off, "The judge is the one whose going to say if your parents are divorced and who your going with." She tried to explain.

"So they don't want to live together any more?" the brunette nodded, "and I have to go with one of them, why can't I stay with both like now?"

"Kids, time to go!" Arthur called up the stairs distracting Spencer from her question. The sixteen year old jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. Ashley followed along with Glen and Clay. Madison and Kyla decided to stay at the Carlin home and cook lunch, a barbeque.

The court room was large and stuffed with people waiting for the judge to decide their case. Clay, Glen, Ashley and Spencer sat behind Arthur when he was called up; Paula was on the other side with Ben behind her.

"All rise for Judge Williams...please be seated." Judge Williams was forty three years old; he had grey hair and a small beard.

"Okay I'd like to call this court into session, Carlin vs. Carlin...you two have agreed on the divorce is that correct."

"Yes your honor," they said in unison.

"Very well, after reviewing your information I agree with the divorce. Now as for who gets what I see you've all ready talked about it, now on to the children. Glen and Clay have decided to stay with their father, Spencer...what's going on there?"

Arthur explained the situation regarding his daughter, "And I think I've come up with a solution to keep her here."

"I see, care to explain?"

"Yes sir, see my wife brought to my attention that as a single parent I wouldn't be able to care for my daughter in this state because of lack of money and resources. I agree, but I know someone who does have the resources and money which will allow her to stay here in LA."

"And who would this be?" Judge Williams scratched his chin.

"Ashley Davies," a few gasps could be heard thru the court room, from Paula to the boys because know one but Ashley and Arthur knew about this plan.

"Is Mrs. Davies here?"

"It's actually Miss. Davies your honor," Ashley stood up nodding toward the man behind the podium.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen,"

"Mr. Carlin how do you expect a seventeen year old girl to take care of your daughter?"

"Simple, she is in love with her. Ashley is her girlfriend; she is rich and has the money to gain the resources. I have faith in her to take care of my daughter, they will live at my house and I will have access and be in charge at all times."

Judge Williams sat silent for a moment, "Mr. Carlin I admire your imagination. Miss. Davies how did you come by this money?"

"My father was Raiff Davies sir, when died he left the money to me and my sister Kyla Woods. Unfortuntatly we don't have access till we're eighteen."

"That's easily fixed, if you can find a good psychologist and keep appointments and use your money to take care of her than I see no problem in this case. But until you show me the papers I am giving custody to Mrs. Carlin..."

"What?" Arthur chocked.

"Mrs. Carlin," the Judge continued ignoring Arthur, "You can not leave LA is that understood?"

"Yes your honor," Paula smiled happily.

"Very well, case dismissed."

Back at the Carlin residence they packet three bags for Spencer who was sitting in the back seat of Ben's car while Paula said good bye to Glen and Clay.

"I'll see you tonight," Spencer said with a smile when she saw Ashley frowning as she buckled her girlfriend in.

"No sweetie you won't."

"You're not going to sleep with me any more?"

"Not until you come back,"

"What if I have a nightmare?" the girl began to get frantic.

"Your mommy will be there," they said their good byes and Ashley shut the door but pulled Paula to the side, "She's been having nightmares every night...just lay with her she likes that. She usually gets up about nine and loves to sit in the kitchen and talk while eating strawberry pop tarts, not cherry...if she acts up don't yell sit her in a corner it works much better.."

"Ashley I know my own daughter," Paula barked before walking away and getting in the car. The Carlin's including Madison and Kyla waved good bye before walking back into the house.

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

Spencer walked into the two story house; it seemed so empty compared to the Carlin family residence. There was always someone around, Glen...Madison...Kyla...Arthur...Clay...Ashley, but there was only Ben and Paula here. She followed her mom up the stairs and down the hall to the last door, the room was bare except a bed, dresser and desk and a few picture frames here and there.   
"Where's the toys?" she asked setting one of her suit cases down and glancing around the room.   
"We don't have any right now, but I'm sure your father packed some. Now put your things away while I start dinner." Paula skipped out of the room and down the stairs.   
Spencer took a deep breath in and out while her blue eyes roamed from corner to corner. Slowly she opened her suitcases and threw the clothes in the dresser, forgetting to fold them. Soon she was distracted by one of Glen's game boys he let her play with, she flipped it on and started playing.   
Two hours later Paula finished the pasta and went back up stairs to get her daughter who was still playing the game boy when she walked in, "Spencer didn't I tell you to put your things away?"   
"I did, see..." the girl carefully put the game boy down and showed her mom the half closed drawers of the dresser.   
"What I see is a mess, those clothes aren't put away properly and the drawers are sticking out."   
"But I...I tried," Spencer stuttered.   
"No you didn't, now I want you to do it again but this time fold them and have those drawers shut understand?" Paula glared at her daughter, tears falling down her cheeks. Her lip trembling she could only manage a nod, "Good...I'll be back up here in a while to check on you. If it's not done correctly than you'll go to bed with out dinner."   
Spencer wiped the tears off her face with her sleeve as she pulled the clothes back out of the dresser. Her hands fumbling with each item as she tried to imitate the way she's seen her father fold laundry, but the more she tried to do good the worse each item got. Frustration growing inside her, she wanted to please her mom so bad, wanted to be good and have a clean room. Chewing her bottom lip with passion as she scrambled to put all her things away neatly, soon she had the dresser drawers shut and her security blanket half heartedly folded at the end of her bed than she threw the suitcases into the closet.   
"Spencer," Paula called as she entered to see the teen sitting patiently on the bed. Cold blue eyes scanned the room, inspecting every crevice. The older woman stalked over to the dresser and opened the drawers, one by one, looking at the best attempt of folding by her daughter, "Very good sweetie." Spencer sat up straighter with a huge smile on her face at making her mother happy, "Come on Ben's home and it's time for dinner." The two walked down stairs to the kitchen.   
Once seated, "Let's pray..." the group grabbed each others hands, "Dear lord thank you for blessing this home and food we are about to eat. Thank you for everything we have in our lives and for bringing my daughter home to us. Amen."   
"Amen," Ben and Spencer nodded.   
"So Spencer what did you do today?" Ben asked while twisting his fork in the pasta on his plate. She shrugged looking at her plate, she didn't know the man what was she suppose to say.   
"Sweetie Ben asked you a question,"   
"I watched cartoons,"   
"Were they funny?" Ben asked trying to keep the conversation flowing.   
"Yes, I like Sponge Bob and Scooby Doo. Ashley likes Scooby Doo too but not Sponge Bob she makes fun of him. Glen he likes this one where a boy turns into like a wrestler but I don't know the name of it and Clay and daddy like Tom and Jerry...do you like Tom and Jerry?"   
"Yes I do, maybe if I'm home in the morning's one of these times we can watch it together. How does that sound?" Spencer nodded happily. The rest of the meal went pretty easily, some talk and light conversation. Afterwards Spencer watched television while the grown ups did dishes.   
"Spencer bed time," Paula announced walking into the living room, "Why don't you go up stairs and get ready and I'll be up in a minute so we can say are prayers okay?"   
"Okay mommy," Spencer rushed away and into her room where she quickly found some pajamas. A pair of Ashley's Scooby Doo pj pants and a black wife beater, than she ran to the bathroom and bushed her teeth than back into her room just as Paula walked in.   
"Come on," the two blond women dropped to their knees at the edge of the bed and closed their hands.   
"Now I lay me down to sleep, if I die before I wake I pray thy lord my soul to keep..." they said in unison.   
"Can I call daddy and say good night?"   
"Maybe tomorrow,"   
"But I have to say good night to daddy and Ashley, I always say good night to them." Her voice rose slightly.   
"Not tonight sweetie, it's late." Paula tucked the girl under the covers.   
"Mommy will you sing to me like my girlfriend does?" Paula froze in the door way at the sound of the girl's frail voice, turning around she took big deliberate steps over to the bed standing tall over her daughter.   
"You do not have a girlfriend Spencer; girl's can not have girlfriends..."   
"But daddy and Ashley said they can..."   
"They lied,"   
"Lying is bad, why would they lie to me?"   
"I don't know, but God does not allow that understand, remember what we talked about if you disobeyed God?" the teen nodded, "What happens?"   
"You get sent to hell where you won't see any one, not mommy or daddy or my brothers and my body will be on fire." Spencer shivered at the thought of hot flames dancing on her skin for all eternity.   
"Right, good night honey." Paula turned the light off and closed the door leaving her all alone in the new room.   
_Ashley never leaves me, daddy doesn't close the door...he leaves it open so the hall light comes in so I'm not in the dark...what was that? I know I heard something, maybe it's a monster...there it is again...oh please don't let it be a monster, I don't want to go to hell and have my body burn...something's under my bed...oh no it's going to get me what do I do? _   
"MOMMY!"   
Paula rushed back in flipping on the light, "WHAT?"   
"There's something under my bed!"   
"Spencer don't be ridiculous, there is nothing under your bed."

"Prove it." Sighing Paula got on her hands and knees and lifted the blanket to see underneath.   
"I told you, now go back to sleep."   
"No it's there; I know I heard it..." Paula sat down and tried to calm her daughter down. 

Ashley laid in bed at nine o' clock, the time they usually made Spencer go to sleep. She stared up at the ceiling not know what to do with herself; her girlfriend gave her reasons to get up and do things. Whether the girl was sixteen and they went to the beach and had romantic dinners or five and watched cartoons or laughed at some stupid joke Glen made. She could only think about her girlfriend, what is Spencer doing? Is she all right? Did she finish her dinner?   
"Don't look so down," Kyla strolled in, her and Madison decided to stay at the Carlin residence tonight due to the clan being down.   
"She's gone," Ashley whispered.   
"No, she'll be back," Kyla sat on the bed.   
"How am I suppose to sleep?" the older girl threw her hands up.   
Kyla laughed, "When was the last time you slept in a bed by yourself?"   
"Since Prom never, before that most of the time Spence was in the bed with me. She must be so scared right now and there's nothing I can do...I just wish she was back, normal so I can hold her and kiss her and tell her that it was only her and never Aiden...I wish things weren't so fucked up!" Ashley cried throwing her arms around her sister allowing her tears to soak the younger girl's shirt. Kyla was thrown at first, her sister never really opened up to her and here she was spilling her fears while holding on for life.   
"Shhh it'll be okay Ash, really it will." Kyla said laying down with her sister who soon fell asleep in her arms.   
A knock stirred Kyle from her thoughts, "Come in."   
The door opened to find Clay, "Hey...oh sorry is she asleep?"   
"Yeah, what did you need?" Kyla wondered.   
"Well moms on the phone and Glen and dad went to grab some movies for our movie night and well...she needs help..." Clay chuckled holding the phone out to Kyla.   
"Hello?"   
"Who's this?" the female voice snapped at the other end.   
"Kyla,"   
"Oh Kyla I need help,"   
"That's what Clay said, what can I do for you?" Kyla had no clue what the older woman would want.   
"Spence is freaking about monsters and I can't calm her down," Kyla laughed how exhausted Paula sounded, "...Ben needs his sleep and she's keeping him up. Tomorrow I'll have a talk with her about disobedient behavior but tonight I just need her to sleep."   
_What does she mean disobedient behavior, that doesn't sound good..._"Sorry Mrs. C I only know one person who can put her out..."   
"Put her on," Kyla tried hard to suppress her giggling when Paula knew she was talking about her sister.   
"Hold on," the younger girl leaned forward, "Ashley wake up..." the older brunette shifted but stayed asleep, "Ashley..." Kyla pushed her sister easily.   
"hut?" Ashley grumbled.   
"Phone," Ashley reached up with eyes closed and snatched the phone away from her sister.   
"What?" she said in normal human tongue now that she was more awake.   
"Ashley?"   
"Mrs. C?" Ashley said a little unsure of why the woman was calling her.   
"Calm her down, Ben needs to sleep...I'm giving her the phone."   
Ashley waited now fully awake, "Ashley?" Spencer asked into the receiver, the brunette could tell she had been crying.   
"Hey baby what's wrong?"   
"There's monster in my room and mommy doesn't believe me and she closed the door, it was dark and I swear I heard the pop...pop sound, I hate that sound."   
"Spence calm down baby, I'm sure your mom knows if there's monsters in her house or your room."   
"She wouldn't let me say good night to you or daddy but I all ways say good night..."

"Spencer!" Ashley said a little more forcefully to get her girlfriend's attention.   
"What?"   
"Are you in bed?" Ashley asked but only received silence, "I can't see you move your head."   
Giggling escaped thru the phone, "No I'm standing in the hall."   
"Okay get back in bed,"   
"But..."   
"No buts, scoot...are you in bed...good now lay down with the covers to your chin...did you do it...okay now close your eyes...are they closed...no I won't hang up until your asleep...keep your eyes closed..." Ashley began singing into the phone like she did every time Spencer had a bad dream. Soon a soft snore was coming thru the phone, a small voice said I love you and the brunette knew Spencer had said it in her sleep which caused tears to spread over her eyes again, "I love you too baby." She said hanging up and crying her self to sleep with Kyla holding her.   
TBC. 


	13. Chapter 13

It's been two days...two long lonely boring days at Ben's house. Only one of them was around at a time while the other was working. Today, the third day, however both were home because it was Spencer's first therapy appointment.   
Ben watched Paula throwing set of clothes on the bed over and over again trying to find the perfect outfit, "Paula can we talk before you go?"   
"Sure, what's up?"   
"Well I was wondering about the stuff you tell your daughter, she's going to burn in hell for having a girlfriend..."   
"It's not right Ben," _Why does this sound familiar_? She thought.   
"To who?"   
"God, the bible says so..."   
"It also says love thy neighbor and treat those like you'd what to be treated or something to that effect. Look all I'm saying is she looks up to you, wants to make you proud and all you do is make her feel like crap. Why do you do it?"   
"That's right poor Spencer, did you guys not think that I was protecting her. Making her a good Christian fighter in a world filled with hate and violence."   
"The only hate and violence I've seen toward her is you..." Ben shouted interrupting her speech.   
"How can you say that?" Paula growled, anger boiling in the pit of her stomach for this man she thought loved her.   
"All I'm saying is maybe you should talk to the psychologist too, I all ready set it up with him. You'll go in with Spencer, can you do that?" Ben asked taking cautious steps toward the fuming blond.   
"Fine," Paula turned on her heel before he could get in reach, threw on some nice jeans and a shirt and rushed Spencer out the door. 

Mother and daughter sat patiently in the brightly lit waiting room. Other children and teens waiting with their parents while the secretary typed away on her computer and answered the phone. The clock on the wall ticked away the time, Paula could swear it slowed down just for her, to make the appointment last longer.   
"Mrs. Carlin," the secretary called.   
"Come on Spence," the two got up and headed into the office. 

Arthur held the phone to his ear, it had taken three days just to get this far in contacting Ashley's lawyer. The elevator music keeping his ears busy as he chopped tomatoes for his famous tomato soup.   
"Hey Mr. C what's up?" Madison asked wiping sweat off her forehead and grabbing a bottle of water. She'd been helping Glen get ready for boot camp since he talked with his recruiter, every morning they got up early and took a five mile run than she helped him with calisthenics.   
"Nothing just waiting to talk to Ashley's lawyer, he's been giving me the run around." He smiled; he had to admit he disliked the girl when he first met her. He saw past the fake smile and cheery tone but now everything was genuine and he just hoped she was strong enough to keep it up when school started back up.   
"That's just not right, I mean we have a serious issue and the guy keeps blowing you off." Madison shook her head.   
"Yo babe come on," Glen called walking into the room, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck, "We still got a few things to do."   
"So what are you guys doing before Glen leaves?" Arthur asked while keeping his attention on the very annoying music.   
"Just hanging out, getting as much time in as possible." Madison leaned back into his embrace.   
"Hey Madison can I talk to my dad for a minute?" she nodded, kissed his cheeks and went outside.   
"What's up?" Arthur watched Glen stand up a little straighter.   
"Dad...I was wondering, well what would you think if...if...I asked Madison to marry me?" Glen had his eyes on the ground, he really didn't think he could take it if his father was disappointed in him for wanting to get married so early and to someone he'd only known for less than a year.   
"When did you want to ask her?" Glen shot his head up to see his father standing there shifting his weight from side to side.   
"Tonight, at dinner. I've all ready bought the ring...just, what do you think?"   
"It's not up to me Glen but I' am honored you asked me for my opinion." Arthur reached out and brought his son in for a hug, "Besides what's another girl to our all ready female populated family...but you better give me a grandson understand?"   
"Sure dad but that won't be for awhile, besides don't tell Clay I told you but let's just say you ain't getting a granddaughter..." Glen smiled bounding out of the room.   
"Thank you for holding..."   
"Finally, look I need to talk with Mr. Jenkins,"   
"Mr. Jenkins is in a meeting and will return your call as soon as possible," Arthur shook his head in frustration as he listened to the recorded massage, "leave your name and number at the beep, remember every call is important."   
BEEP..."Yes this is Arthur Carlin again, I really need to talk with you along with your client Ashley Davies please call back..." He left his number and hung up. 

Kyla sat in the library reading thru some college books, trying to decide where she wanted to go after senior year. She knew she wanted to be close to her sister and friends but at the same time felt so bogged down by the events.   
"Can we talk?" she craned her neck around to see Aiden standing next to her, his normally tall statue was hidden behind the slouch in his shoulders. His eyes seemed sunk in from not sleeping and his voice was nothing but a whisper but she heard the pain emanating deep in side.   
"What do you want Aiden?" she asked placing her eyes back on the books in front of her trying to feign interest but she secretly still loved the boy and only Ashley knew it. At first Kyla thought telling her sister would be a mistake, the older Davies was known to take what was given and slam it back at her but she was pleasantly surprised when Ashley sat her down and let her vent all the emotions building inside.   
"I want..." He sat down but refused to look her in the eyes, instead he kept his eyes on his hands which fidgeted in his lap, "I want to say sorry but it doesn't seem to be enough...I want to say I still love you but I know I don't have that right. Prom keeps repeating in my head over and over and it always ends up with me losing everyone I care about but I just...well I know I told Spencer I'd keep going for Ashley but seriously I'm over it now...to tired to fight so well I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not coming back to King next year...I'm transferring, but I guess...that's it...I'll go," He stood up feeling slightly better the weight on his chest loosing to where he thought he'd be able to breath another day.   
"Feel better?" Kyla growled low.   
Aiden turned back around to find brown eyes glowing towards him, "Somewhat but no I don't."   
"Good, what you did...you tore us all apart. Separated our group and for what a few moments in the spot light with your ex girlfriend. I want to hate you, God I wish I could but every night I fall asleep wishing you were next to me and it's not right...it's not fair!" tears fell down her cheeks.   
"I know..."

"No you had your turn now it's mine. Ever since I was raped I couldn't stand being touched by a boy while sober than I moved out here and you were the first person who was nice to me and not pressured me. The first boy I could touch while sober, who didn't make me feel disgusted with myself sexually than you have the nerve to tell my sister you're in love with her..."   
"Quiet!" The library hushed from her desk across the room.   
"I'm sorry is all I can offer," Aiden sighed he wished he could make things better and the word 'sorry' felt like it only made things worse but he honestly didn't know what else to say.   
"Sorry...Sorry!" Kyla walked toward him, "I'm sorry I fell in love with you..." she hit his chest with her fist, "I'm sorry I felt the world was better when I made you smile," another hit, "And I'm sorry I still can't hate you!" she screamed pounding his chest with her fists. Aiden looked around at all the on-lookers but didn't care, he allowed her to beat on him to his chest was probably going to be black and blue before she crumbled to the floor but he caught her and sat with her rocking back and forth letting her tears soak his shirt.   
"I love you too." He whispered in her ear and stroking her hair, "I love you too."   
TBC. 


	14. Chapter 14

A week passed and Arthur still only had an appointment set up but it was better than nothing. He'd been getting strange calls from Paula, she was either crying or totally ecstatic about something her daughter did and needed to share it with him.

Glen and Madison were inseparable especially since she said yes to the proposal; it was going to be a long engagement. The wedding wouldn't be till after she graduated and he got out of boot camp. Today was the day he shipped out, Clay wheeled Chelsea in a wheel chair threw the security check point at the air port.

"So this is weird?" Chelsea raised an eye brow looking back at Clay who had whispered in her ear.

"Why's that?"

"Seeing my brother off to the army, not being able to see him any time I want...just saying it's weird." Clay expertly made his way around people with the wheel chair.

"You sure you want me here?" Chelsea still couldn't believe her parents still refused to take her back after she was shot so she stayed at the Carlin's, she swore it was becoming more of a hotel than a home. Kyla, Madison, Ashley and her all stayed over trying to cheer Mr. Carlin up or keep the house clean.

Clay stopped pushing the wheel chair, came around and knelt in front of her placing his hands on her thighs, "Babe you're just as much apart of this family as anyone and besides even if I didn't Glen did...OW...just kidding," He smiled and kissed her lips before taking the place behind her and continuing toward...

"Which gate was it again?" he glanced in all directions. Chelsea reached into her purse that hung on one of the handle bars and scanned the directions Mr. Carlin gave them.

"Twenty five B I think, when did your writing get so shaky?"

Clay snatched the paper from her hands, "It's...yeah twenty five B and I did it in the car so sue me if it's a little messed up."

"So is your mom coming?" Chelsea asked trying to search for the gate, when it was apparent it wasn't on the first floor the two headed for the elevator.

"Yeah, Spencer, her and Ben are all showing up."

"I still can't believe Spence is...well five. I'm sort of glad I've been in the hospital it must have been crazy round your house."

"In the beginning yeah, but you should have seen Ashley with her...the girl is going to be a great mother some day just like you." He pecked her on the top of her head before they exited the elevator. After a short walk they found Glen in front of the gate.

"Hey," Chelsea cheerfully waved. Glen ran over to her and enveloped her into a tight hug, it took her a moment to realize what was happening because Glen had never been a touchy feely guy but she responded none the less.

"Chelsea I'm so glad you made it, are you in pain? Did Clay make you take the stairs, the guys smart but not always there." Glen tapped his head with a sly smile crawling up his lips.

"No we took the elevator," _wow Clay was right he has changed since Prom..._ "So the army?"

"Yeah I know, didn't see it coming right?"

"Actually I think I did,"

"Really, wow you're the first...not even my know it all dad saw it." Glen leaned down, "I have some other better news...Madison and I are getting married."

"What? When?" Chelsea squealed in excitement as she pulled him down into a bone crunching hug.

"Chels can't breath!" Glen chocked out.

"Sorry," she apologized letting him go.

"And you want to be in the Black Ops, good luck!" Clay joked taking his brother into a hug.

"You know I'll miss you right?" Glen asked while his head was buried in the crook of Clay's neck, soaking his entire brother up since he wasn't going to see him for six weeks.

"Yeah man, I know..."

"My boy's!" They dropped they hug only to be enveloped by their mother who squeezed them hard into her like she hadn't seen them in years instead of like a week.

"Hey mom," they said in unison as she broke the hug.

"I can't believe your leaving, I'm going to miss you so much." She wiped a tear away as a timer beeped.

"What was that?" Clay asked as his mother searched her purse.

"Mommy has to take her medicine when the beepy thing goes off." And if to prove Spencer's point Paula opened a bottle of pills and took two.

"Can't your brother get a hug?" Glen extended his arms and she ran into them, after the first couple days they finally did convince her that Glen and Clay were her brothers.

"Spence come here," Clay called...the girl extracted herself from her brother and walked over, "I want you to meet my girlfriend Chelsea."

Spencer smiled and extended her hand, "Nice to meet you I'm Spencer..."

Laughing Chelsea nodded and gripped the girl's hand, "Nice to meet you too."

"Do you love my brother?"

Chelsea was taken back, never had the blond been so blunt before at least to her, "Yes I do."

"Good because if you weren't I'd have to kick your butt if you hurt him," before Chelsea could say anything the girl took off running down the hallway and into Ashley's arms sending the brunette to the floor laughing all the way.

"Did she give Madison the same speech?" Chelsea watched the interaction between Kyla, Ashley, Arthur and Spencer, it felt surreal like a nice little family...three daughters and a father.

"Basically, only you got the short version." He smirked remembering how he caught Spencer sitting Madison down and laying it on the line for her, Madison was trying so hard not to burst out laughing as Spencer paced back and forth in her overalls wagging a finger at her.

"So Spencer said you had to take medicine?" Arthur asked when he saw his ex wife, she was in some faded blue jeans and a t shirt giving her the laid back look which he hadn't seen her have for two years or more. Her hair was pulled into a light pony tail and her eyes seem to sparkle more than usual.

"She did, um..." was all she said as the two watched all the kids talking and playing around.

"Is it true?"

"Yes, Ben made me see the psychologist along with Spence and apparently I suffer from postpartum psychosis."

"Since when?" Arthur wondered out loud.

"Since giving birth to Spencer, usually the mother doesn't even know she is sick...I had no clue but the doctor gave me this medicine and I guess its working. We've been getting along a lot better since. But the doctor said it'll take time, a lot. He said that we were lucky I didn't try and kill the kids since it went on for so long, but I feel better." Paula said stepping closer and letting their hands bump into each other.

"Where's Ben?" Arthur asked taking a step back.

Paula frowned she didn't like talking about all the fights the two have been having, "We...um aren't doing so well."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be it's not your fault, it's mine. I feel like my old self again with the medicine and well I want to be with you and the kids and he knows it and he also knows I can't be so..."

"Why not?" _Did I just say that out loud?_

_Did he just say..._ Paula shook her head, "Arthur..."

"No Paula I want to try again, I love you and if that is the reason you were so distant if it was a sickness I...you and Spencer can come back home..."

"I'd love to..." she smiled, she really wanted to hug him but didn't know how far he wanted to go. She knew they'd have to take things slow so no one got hurt again, he sensed her dilemma and brought his arms around her pulling her close to his chest.

"Now boarding flight 532 to Arizona...please have your ticket ready at gate twenty five B thank you."

"That's my flight," Glen stood up.

"Look at mommy and daddy," Spencer clapped her hands while pointing to her parents. All eyes looked up and sure enough Arthur and Paula were in the middle of a hug both with smiles from ear to ear.

"Mom, Dad?" Clay called. The adults broke the hug and walked over to them and explained about Paula's condition and the fact they were going to try again.

"I guess I'll get my things when we get back," Ashley sighed knowing now that Paula was back she'd be kicked out.

"Nonsense Ashley you're staying," Paula spoke. Ashley snapped her head up and searched the woman's face for any sign of fakeness that she was used to but she saw none.

"Are you saying she can stay?" Arthur smiled.

"Yes and when we get home, all of us...I want to have a decent talk with you if you want to?"

Ashley couldn't believe it, she really couldn't. Secretly she pinched her side, yep pain, she rubbed where it was sore now and noticed it wasn't a dream, but there had to be something else going on didn't there, "Sure Mrs. Carlin I'd love to."

"Call me...Mrs. C, it does sound much cooler don't you think?"

"Definitely." Ashley replied.

"Enough lovey dovey all ready I got to go," Glen piped up as they announced his flight once again. Every one said good bye and all the girl's got tears in their eyes. He promised to write as much as possible especially to his fiancée, then he jumped on the flight heading to basic training while the new formed little family including Ashley, Kyla, Madison and Chelsea headed back to the Carlin residence, knowing that Glen would be back in six weeks for Arthur's birthday.

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

A couple week went by and Ashley had to admit Paula was changing, they had a very interesting talk the night Glen went off to basic training but she told Ashley that she was sorry and welcomed her with open arms, well half open arms since the illness made her snap every once in while. Arthur and Paula went back to the judge and Spencer was put into both their custodies and Ashley somewhat hated that, because now she could easily be told to leave which hasn't happened yet and she can't get her money till next year.

So here they were second month of summer all at the beach, swim suits, ice coolers, blankets, sun tan lotion, and toys. Ready for fun in the sun.

"Can I go swimming?" Spencer jumped up and down in her swim suit making Ashley have to turn away, _God she's trying to kill me_.

"In a minute sweetie and don't go down there unless a grown up is with you," Paula told her daughter who nodded and sat down watching the people in the water.

"Kyla can you bring over the cooler?" Arthur called over as he started to set up the barbeque.

"Sure Mr. C, Madison can you help?"

"Yeah," Madison finished fixing her towel and ran back to the car with Kyla to lug the heavy cooler down to their small camp for the day.

"Where's Clay?" Kyla wondered when she didn't see one of the cars they arrived in.

"I think he went to grab some more ice down at the store," the two girls wadded down the sand slowly and only dropped it twice, to say they were proud of them selves is an understate meant.

"Here it is,"

"Thanks girls." His attentions spilt between his wife and the barbeque, "Paula I have it..."

"I'm just saying it could be the fact that the gas isn't on,"

"It is," Arthur struggled with a few knobs and other things before the fire erupted, "Finally..."

"Here's the ice dad," Clay walked up and placed the ice in the cooler.

"Thanks son,"

"No problem dad," Clay sat down next to Chelsea who was sitting in a beach chair still too sore to really move, "You okay babe?"

"Yeah fine just tired,"

"Can I go swimming now?" Spencer rocked back and forth hardly able to sit still while watching the other people play.

"Sure come on," Ashley stood up and took her hand. Everyone was a bit weary to be here with Spencer not knowing how to handle the waves and her obvious eagerness to play in the water.

"Careful you two," Paula called sitting up slightly to watch them.

"Chelsea you mind if I hit the water with them?" she nodded and he kissed her, "Ash wait up!"

Spencer and Ashley stopped just before the wet sand and waited for Clay to join them. The three of them wadded into the pool while Kyla went to sit next to Chelsea and Paula, the three girls relaxed in the sun while Arthur fixed some burgers and hot dogs, Madison came back from the bath room and headed straight for the water with the others.

"Does she know how to swim?" Madison asked Clay while the two watched Ashley hold Spencer's hand above the waves.

"I think, I know mom and dad had us take lesson when I was nine or ten...so I don't know," the walked further over to the two teens, "Hey Spence you know how to swim?"

"Yes..." she said dragging it out and pouting.

"I all ready asked," Ashley laughed, "And so did Mrs. C and Mr. C and I think Kyla asked too but I'm not sure."

"I swim," Spencer stated trying to yank her hand away from the brunette's, "Let go..."

Ashley pulled Spencer closer, "Do not go higher than this understand?"

"Yesssss," she pulled away getting fed up with people telling her what to do and not thinking she was capable of doing things. Ashley dropped her hand and the three of them watched the blond dive under the water just to come back up a second later to do the famous dog paddle.

"Hey Clay can I ask you a question?" Ashley wondered as the three of them relaxed in the waist deep cool sea water, he nodded, "What's up with the baby sitter Jessie?"

"The famous Jessie incident, wow I all most forgot..." He laughed, his smile reaching ear to ear.

"Yeah I heard about a not so decent movie being shown," Ashley said straight faced. Spencer had a hard time watching porn at sixteen with her girlfriend she couldn't see a five year old Spence watching it.

"It's not that bad..." Clay saw how upset the brunette was, "Really. Look Jessie was seventeen, she'd been watching us for a while...since Glen was born actually. The one time our parents said she could invite someone over to keep her company she chose her boyfriend. She made us go to bed early, Jessie knew how hard a time Spencer had going to sleep at that age but she still rushed the whole thing wanting alone time with Mr. Right. So he came over with beer and a movie...a porno. If I remember she told him no but he persuaded her soon it was on and she totally forgot us kids were upstairs as the two started making out. Spence got up and saw what they were doing and the movie they were watching Jessie rushed her out told her to keep it a secret and put her to bed. She would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for the fact two days later we were at one of Glen's elementary basketball games and the cheerleaders were bouncing around and Spencer told mom and dad about the movie, Jessie got yelled at big time but was still allowed to watch us but no one was allowed over any more. So see no big deal."

"Wow," Madison said wide eyed.

"Kids lunch!" Arthur called down the beach.

"Okay Mr. C, come on guys...Spence lunch..." Ashley turned around but only saw the empty ocean, "Spencer?" this caused Clay and Madison to look back.

"What's up?" Madison cocked an eyebrow.

"Did anyone see Spencer?" Ashley asked worry evident in her voice; they shook their heads 'no' as fear replaced their relaxed state.

"Maybe she went back to her mom," Madison's eyes wondered around the heads bobbing around in the water.

"I don't see her up there," Clay shielded his eyes from the intense sun as he watched his dad serve his mom and Chelsea hot dogs.

"Come on kids it's going to get cold," Arthur didn't even bother to glance up so no one on the sand knew anything about the missing girl yet.

"Spence?" Ashley called again as her heart thumped in her chest, her hands were shaking and she couldn't control the vicious thoughts entering her brain.

"You looking for that hot blond you were with?" asked a tall well built teen who was checking both Madison and Ashley out.

"Yeah, you see her?" Madison asked while Clay put his hand on Ashley's shoulder trying to calm her down.

"She went that way," he pointed to the left and Ashley knew exactly where she had gone to.

"Ashley where you going?" Clay called watching her trudge thru the water toward the beach.

"I know where she is, tell them will be there in a minute." Before he could answer she was running in the wet sand and away from them.

Ashley felt like she never ran so fast in her life, her legs pumping and lungs stinging but she managed to get there in record time. And sure enough Spencer was sitting in the shade staring out into the ocean under their pier.

"You know your not suppose to run off with out telling someone," Ashley practically screamed as she trudged up to the girl. Spencer whipped her head around with wide eyes, Ashley had never yelled at her like that before and it was scary. The brunette's hair was pulled in a pony tail damp against her back, water dripped down her tone body to the dry sand sticking to her feet, her eyes darkened to all most black.

"I'm sorry...I just sort of...I don't know I saw it on the way down than I remembered it from a dream...I'm sorry Ashley please don't be mad...I won't do it again, I promise...please don't be mad, please?" Spencer begged the older teen who finally calmed her own nervous down and hugged the girl so they were both sitting under the pier.

"I'm not mad just worried, I thought something terrible happened to you. You just can't run off with out telling someone." Ashley stroked the wet blond hair.

"Are you still my girlfriend?" Spencer sniffled, she wasn't crying but it sounded like she might be on the verge.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well mommy and daddy fought than they weren't together any more,"

"Spencer it takes a lot more than a fight or someone being mad at someone else to break a couple up do you understand?" Spencer nodded and smiled, "You hungry?"

"Yep,"

"Your dad has the food ready so let's go," Ashley helped her up and they started walking back to the group but Spencer stopped and pulled the brunette back, "What is it?"

"Your not going to tell them I went off by my self are you?" her blue eyes sparkled in the sun light making the shorter girl melt.

"If I don't what will you give me?" Ashley smirked, Spencer tapped her chin for a minute in thought before leaning forward and pecking Ashley on the cheek, "That's it?" the smile on Spencer's face dropped and her eyes went to the sand as she thought of something else to give.

"I'll buy you ice cream,"

"It's a deal," they shook on it even though Ashley knew she'd be the one spending money on the delicious treat but if it made her girlfriend happy so be it.

The rest of the day went by smoothly as did the weeks following, soon six weeks had come and Glen was on his way home for his father's birthday.

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mommy can we get this?" Spencer asked running back over to her mom, Madison and Ashley from the toy department.

"No honey we're getting something for your dad," Paula smiled at the excitement in her daughter, which was something she missed. The way a child got over enthused and just brightened everyone's day up and that was exactly what every one of their group needed, an innocent happier time and right now Spencer gave it to them.

"But he'll like it," she said holding it a bit closer to her chest.

"Um I'm sure your dad won't want a plastic cooking kit," Madison eyed the toy while putting a DVD back on the self.

"Why not, I can help him in the kitchen." Spencer said moving her blue eyes from the toy to the three women standing in front of her, "Fine I'll put it back." She stated running back to the toy isle.

Ashley turned her attention to Madison, "So what time is Glen's flight getting in?"

"Tonight at nine, than he's going to rest so he'll be up and about for the party tomorrow." Madison smiled; it was still weird that she now had friends, loyal trustworthy not back stabbing mean friends. She was getting married, albeit she didn't know when, but she was engaged to a funny and handsome guy and for once didn't feel fake and used.

"I can't wait to see him," Paula stated throwing some conditioner into the cart, "His letters made him seem all most grown up."

"He is all most nineteen..."

"I get that Madison but...I don't know maybe it's the mother in me not wanting my little boy to be an adult and out on his own." She laughed quietly to herself, "Sometimes I just wish we could go back to before but with me on my medicine so I could really enjoy them growing up."

"Yeah maybe I would have stood a chance then," Ashley joked but deep down she all ways did want the approval of a mother, didn't matter whose. Whether it was hers or Spencer's.

"Ashley," Paula stopped pushing the cart and turned around forcing Ashley to stop abruptly and teeter on her heels for a second before planting her feet, "You were...are...good enough for Spencer I just...well I really don't have the words for what went thru my mind most days but there was never anything wrong with you two loving each other."

"Thanks," the rocker beamed and the two hugged.

"Hey that's my girlfriend!" Spencer scolded as she came back to them from the toy isle, her finger was wagging and her face scrunched together like she was hurt by watching the exchange.

"You're right..." Paula released Ashley while shaking her head, "What was I thinking?"

"I don't know?" Spencer shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on girlfriend let's go check out the jewelry department," Ashley wrapped her arm around the younger blonde's waist and tugged her toward the next isle.

"But guys don't wear jewelry," Spencer protested making Paula and Madison laugh as the other two disappeared.

"On to the cologne?" Madison asked with an arch of her eyebrow.

"Lead the way soon to be Carlin," Paula joked. The two made their way silently toward the men's cologne, each to their own thoughts.

"Mrs. Carlin what were you like in high school?" Madison tried to ask discreetly as she thumbed thru different after shaves.

"I don't know, why?" Paula didn't understand the question.

"Well, okay the thing is..." Madison stopped and stared the older woman in the eyes, "I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid of going back senior year and becoming the bitch again, afraid I'm going to screw up and lose everyone...hell I would even hate myself for losing Ashley. The thing is I like to please people, be the leader and no one liked me like that, I didn't like me like that."

"Take a deep breath, listen you just have to be your self and say screw it. I know it sounds weird coming from the mother superior as Ashley deemed me but you really don't have to worry or be scared. Besides just between you and me..." Paula leaned in closer and whispered, "I think Ashley would kick your ass if you tried to ditch them. She's really come to rely on you."

"I know and I rely on her too and to think we were bitter enemies up till three months ago." She shook her head remembering all the mean words and cat fights they got into, not much as changed they still fight and throw mean words at each other but it seems more light hearted and fun now.

"I guess we should get the other two...we can grab dinner than go to the airport and pick Glen up." Madison nodded and the two went to get Spencer and Ashley.

Kyla sighed; she had no clue why she was standing in front of Aiden's door at eight o' clock at night. Her nervous was shot and she wished he hadn't called her to come over, or did she call him, now she didn't even remember. Moving her fingers from fists to straight out to back to fists she tried to work on knocking. As if reading her mind Aiden opened the door, he was wearing track pants with a t shirt that had a small hole forming at the bottom and socks.

"Hey," he gave her a weak smile while motioning for her to come in.

"Hi..." Kyla didn't know what else to say to him. The last time she saw him she'd beaten his chest black and blue in a library and now he wanted to see her, after weeks of disappearing. She sat on the couch, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"So...uh...how have you been?"

"Fine, you?"

"Good," awkward silence followed. Neither knowing how to open up or say what they really wanted to.

"Is there a reason you called?" she asked finally as the silence got to her, the words came out harsher than she intended as she watched him flinch, "Sorry."

"No, it's all right. Yeah um...remember how I told you I was transferring?" she nodded for him to continue, "Right well my parents don't actually want to transfer me so I'm going to King again and I know no one wants me there so yeah high schools going to be a drag but um...I was hoping that we...could still...well...if you wanted to..."

"Be friends?" she finished for him since he could hardly breath being this close to her after so long. He wished he could have seen the amazing girl he had with him the entire time instead of drooling with his lower region for her sister. He nodded afraid to look her in the eyes, keeping a few inches between them to remind himself how he lost her, "It's not going to be easy but...yes I'd like that."

"Really?" his head snapped up and a real genuine smile crossed his lips for the first time in months.

"Slow Aiden, I mean it...not like before,"

"Right, no I get it slow...definitely...I can do it, I want to do it...not it 'it' but no you get me the friendship thing."

"Aiden?"

"Yeah?" 

"Shut up," Kyla smiled and kissed him on the lips causing him to pull back with shock. Had she really just did that? No he had to be dreaming, it was the only thing on his mind...how her lips tasted, the feel of her skin, "What?"

"You...kissed me?"

"Yes, that's what girlfriends do..."

"But I thought...slow, friends?" Aiden scratched his head trying to under stand her girl logic.

"You're a boy, I'm a girl and we're friends exactly but I'm warning you this is the last chance you get and when I mean taking this slow I mean it." She pecked his lips again but nothing deep before getting up and heading for the door. Once he realized what happened he hopped up and met her at the door.

Before she closed the door she turned, "You should come to Mr. Carlin's birthday tomorrow...around five." She closed the door not really giving him a chance to decline. He knew it was a bad idea, everyone he hurt would be at that party but if Kyla wanted him there, if she needed him there he was there no matter how humiliating or painful it was going to be. Aiden knew one thing, he didn't love Ashley, he was IN love with Kyla.

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17

Every one was up early on Arthur's big day; they went out for a nice breakfast. The waitress asked if there was a special event going on because of how many people were at the table and not all looked alike but Arthur smiled and told her it was his birthday and that he was out with his family. She eyed him carefully but said nothing else as she took their orders.

When their food came the group dug in, talking and laughing and planning what they wanted to do for the last days of summer before school started up, "Can I have the syrup?" Spencer asked quietly still trying to wake up. No one heard her so she reached forward but Kyla caught her hand before she grabbed the sticky no doubt thick syrup.

"Careful there," the young Davies shook her head before grabbing the pitcher, "Would you like some?"

"Yes please," the blond nodded enthusiastically. As Kyla poured the syrup Spencer reached for her glass underneath the teens arm.

"Two hands!" the whole table all most screamed. Spencer stopped moving the glass to look at everyone, Kyla sat back down then the blond wrapped two hands around the glass before drinking.

Finally the group went back to Ashley's house for the party; they played in the pool and soaked up sun rays while snacking on chips and dip. The sun started to set around four forty when Aiden showed up. He watched as everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him, Ashley glared. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to show up; she started stalking toward him which caused him to fidget in his spot.

"What the hell Aiden, I thought I told you to leave us along!" she growled low she didn't want to make Mr. C unhappy.

"Chill Ash I invited him," Kyla walked over and pulled her sister back.

"Kyla...fine," Ashley took a deep breath trying to calm her tense muscles, "Keep him away from me and Spence, I don't need his petty personality to rub off on her." She stormed away.

"Rub off on her?" Aiden asked.

"You don't know do you?" taking a deep breath she took him to one of the lawn chairs to explain the whole thing.

"I can't believe she let him be here," Madison sneered toward Kyla and Aiden while she sat on Glen's lap. He had his arm wrapped around her waist while rubbing her leg up and down.

"It's been months, I think everyone needs to just put it behind them." Glen whispered in her ear as he nibbled on the bottom of her lobe.

"When did you get so wise?" she asked locking their eyes together.

"Spend months jam packed with hundreds of other guys while sweating and getting yelled at for pretty much nothing and let's see your attitude stay the same."

"Okay sorry I asked," she laughed.

Clay and Chelsea relaxed in the shallow end of the pool, talking about their future and what to name the baby and where they were going to live.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents," Chelsea snuggled back into Clay's arms.

"I know but we are. Chelsea...I love you and...well, I'm...do..."

"Spit it out baby," Chelsea smirked.

"Will you move in with me?" Chelsea sat shocked.

"Clay, sweetie, I all ready live with you."

"No, I mean...you and me move to an apartment or something?"

"I don't know what to say..."

"Just think about it okay?" Chelsea nodded before the two settled in to the relaxing waves being made.

Arthur drove into the water and swam toward Paula who had her back to him. She was throwing a beach ball back and forth with Spencer who was forced to stay in the shallow end. He came up wiping the water out of his eyes and pushing his hair back, he laid a finger to his lips telling Spencer to be quiet as he wrapped his arms around his wife and yanking her off the pool floor.

"Ahhhh, Arthur don't you dare!" she screamed as she struggled in his tight grip. Without listening he tossed her into the deep end. She burst thru the surface spitting water toward her husband.

"You think that was funny?" she asked deliberately stalking toward him, Arthur saw the look on Paula's face and wiped the grin off his face.

"Paula it was joke...ha ha funny." Arthur backed away only he missed the steps and hit the pool wall. He tried to turn and jump out but Paula was to close, she grabbed his wrist and yanked back, he fell into the water pulling her under with him. When they came up they were laughing, Arthur leaned forward and kissed his wife, "I love you." 

"I love you two honey."

Spencer crawled out of the pool and stood on the lawn, her eyes sweeping over everyone. Madison and Ashley were laughing at some stupid joke Glen made, her parents were swimming and smiling in the pool, Kyla, Aiden and Clay and Chelsea were slow dancing near the stung up lights illuminating the whole back yard. Her heart felt full and warm, a smile crossed her lips. Blinking a few times she turned and headed toward the front of the house to be alone. She sat on the front steps thinking.

Paula told Arthur to go sit in the hot seat because it was time for cake and presents, the stars twinkled and everyone got ready. She realized that Spencer was no where to be found, not wanting to alarm anyone she began searching the backyard than the house. Finally she opened the front door to find her daughter sitting on the steps, shivering slightly from the wind blowing on her cold wet body.

"Spencer you know your not suppose to leave with out telling anyone..."

"Mom,"

"What if something happened to you, no one would no...Wait did you just call me mom?" Paula's eyes widen in shock.

"Yeah," Spencer smiled then returned her gaze to the stars in the sky; suddenly she felt her body being pulled into a tight hug, "Mom...can't breathe."

"Sorry it's just...how old are you?" Paula asked hesitantly.

"I'm back," was all the young Carlin had to say while fixing her eyes to anything but her mom.

"How much do you remember?" the doctor inside Paula fished.

Shrugging the teen stayed quiet for a while, "Everything..." Spencer turned her attention to her mother, "it was like I knew what was happening but was locked away."

"Come on..." Paula laced her hand in her daughters and yanked her up.

"What?"

"We have to go tell everyone,"

"Wait..." Spencer took a step back.

Paula didn't understand why her daughter was hesitant, "Don't you want to tell everyone?"

"Yes...it's just; I don't want to ruin dad's party."

"Spence, your dad would love this...we've all missed you,"

"I've been here the whole time," Spencer didn't like how her mom talked about her like she had run off instead of regressed.

"No sweetie I know you've been here, I meant we all missed the older you...that's all." Paula enveloped her daughter into a bone crunching hug.

"Mom the breathing thing," Paula giggled and released her daughter.

"Right, come on." The made their way to the back yard.

"Wait mom," Spencer stopped her mom yet again, "let me tell them." Paula nodded and they rejoined everyone. Spencer stood next to Ashley as the group focused on Arthur.

Madison brought out the cake and set it in front of him, lit the candles.

"Happy birthday to you...Happy birthday to you...Happy birthday, dear Arthur/ Mr. C...Happy birthday to you!" the group started clapping and cheering.

As Arthur blew the candles out, Spencer reached out and placed two fingers under her girlfriend's chin making her turn her head to stare at blue eyes. Ashley had a huge smile on her face and the lights sparkled in her brown orbs, quickly Spencer leaned in and captured Ashley's lips, sucking on the brunette's bottom lip before running her tongue along the flesh. Causing the older girl to moan in shock allowing Spencer to push her tongue in and explore the wet cavern of her girlfriend's mouth.

Ashley pulled back, "Spencer?"

"Hey lover," Spencer said running her finger along her girlfriend's jaw line.

"Spencer!" Ashley squealed, throwing her body toward Spencer and wrapping her arms around the girl's waist causing both to fall back and into the pool. The two emerged soaking wet while still in a deep intense lip lock.

Clay cleared his throat making them break the kiss to find everyone staring at them with huge goofy grins, "Well let's party!" He yelled and received a few yelps and screams.

Soon the party was over and people left, Spencer had asked her mom to let her stay at Ashley's for the night. Once they were alone and in Ashley's bed room, Spencer pushed her back on to the bed.

"I think I owe you two things..." the blond smiled sitting next to her girlfriend.

"You don't owe me anything,"

"Yes, I'm sorry I ever thought you would leave me." Spencer stated keeping her eyes cast downwards, "And for making you take care of me when I couldn't deal with the thought of you and Aiden and my parents splitting and everything else in my life. I know you probably think I'm weak and I' am..."

Ashley silenced the blond with a fierce kiss, "Shhh...Baby you're not weak, and you didn't make me take care of you. I did that because I'm in love with you..." they hugged for a while before, "What was the second thing?"

"Huh?" Spencer asked bringing her eyes to Ashley's.

"You said you owe me two things, the first was an unnecessary apology, what was the second thing?" Spencer grinned from ear to ear, pecked Ashley on the lips and told her to stay put as she ran out of the room and downstairs.

Ashley laid on her bed staring at the ceiling, she forgot how comfortable her king sized mattress was with the thick comforter. She couldn't believe her girlfriend was back; her kiss still lingered on the brunette's lip and tongue. A throat cleared and Ashley sat up placing her weight on her elbows, her jaw dropped. There Spencer stood in her bikini drenched in chocolate sauce, dripping down her chin onto her chest soaking her bikini top. Running smoothly down her toned abs and disappearing underneath her bikini bottoms. Ashley couldn't breathe, a heat spread thru her body right down to her core as Spencer sauntered over to her. She reached down and pulled the brunette off the bed so they were standing toe to toe, eye to eye.

"I owe you some shower time,"

"You remember that?" Ashley asked in disbelief but her voice became husky and low.

"I can I forget that look in your eyes,"

"What lust?"

"No...Love" Spencer placed two fingers to Ashley's lips, "Taste?" Ashley couldn't help the smile spread on her face but refused to open her mouth just like the first time; Spencer ran those fingers gentle on her girlfriend's lips coating it in chocolate sauce, "its goooood!"

Ashley finally opened her mouth and sucked the digits into her mouth, cleaning them with her tongue and teeth, "What about that shower now?" she removed Spencer's fingers from her mouth, running it down her chest, stomach and just before she had the blonde' s hand to the growing wetness in her center Spencer pulled away.

"Catch me if you can!" she called running into the bathroom like a kid. Ashley smirked, shaking her head and taking off after her.

TBC.


	18. Chapter 18

Ashley shut the door behind her out of habit because there was no one in the house. Spencer was leaning over turning the shower on, adjusting the temperature of the water. The chocolate sauce was starting to make her feel dirty but she'd let Ashley take it off her for tonight was all about the brunette who had taken care of her for the whole summer, she still couldn't believe the teen put everything on the back burner just for her. She was so lost in thought she forgot that Ashley was actually in the house, behind her watching her ass, which was bare now that she got rid of her bikini, as she bobbed up and down trying to get the water just right.

Arms snaked around her waist drawing her attention to the strong perfume wafting up her nose and feeling her entire being, that smell was comforting. Not once did she fall asleep without that smell around her, Spencer really wondered if now that she was back if she would be able to sleep with out that warm embrace or intoxicating smell engulfing her body under the blankets.

Ashley picked her up, swinging her around and walking back wards into the shower. They both were naked so Spencer wasn't exactly complaining, especially when lips kissed down her neck, leaving goosebumps down her skin.

"Put me down," Spencer giggled as the water cascaded around her and Ashley. The older girl had yet to set the blond down.

"I think I like you like this," Ashley smiled feeling a tremble pass thru Spencer as she bit down on her collarbone. Spencer lifted her foot placing it on the glass door; pushing back she forced her body closer to the one behind her which made Ashley crash into the wall. The cold tile contrasting with the warm water and Spencer's flush hot body sent spikes of pleasure to her center.

She tried to set Spencer down and pull away from the wall but Spencer pressed further into her so she couldn't escape, "And I like you like this..." a sly smile crossed her lips but Ashley wasn't able to see it. Gentle she ran her hand up and down Ashley's thigh forcing a moan from the older girl, her fingers tickling the patch of hair just above the brunette's pussy which was dripping wet. Ashley was so glad the water was washing it away so Spencer couldn't see how turned on she really was.

Ashley started massaging Spencer's abdomen catching the girl off guard which halted her ministrations on Ashley's thigh. Her mind slipping away as Ashley's hands roamed over her stomach and abdomen coming close but never touching. Finally Ashley spun her around and pushed her into the glass which was even colder than the tile wall, her back arched off until Ashley flattened her body forcing Spencer to lean back into the glass, "How does that feel?"

"Mmmmm," Spencer moaned as Ashley thrust her hipbone into the blonde's center, the pressure surging pleasure thru her body, her nipples becoming erect and rubbing against the brunettes.

"Now we're even," Ashley smirked as she kissed her girlfriend fully on her lips. The chlorine, chocolate and shower water all mixing into the saltiness of Spencer's hot mouth.

"Ohhh Aiden!" Spencer moaned. Ashley stopped, her heart racing as she pulled back to stare at her girlfriend unable to comprehend the situation.

"What did you say?" Ashley asked, her stomach churning and tightening. Then her body relaxed as she saw the look in Spencer's eyes and the smile crossing her lips, "That was so not cool...ohm," Ashley moaned as Spencer began circling her clit sending her muscles into over drive and her brain to shut down.

Spencer leaned in to Ashley's ear lobe, "Now we're even." She sucked and licked behind Ashley's ear while working on the girl's hardening clit. Her free hand working the brunette's breasts, kneading and massaging the globes while every once in a while flicking the sensitive nipples. Lips and tongues melded as one, as Ashley's body began to shake.

"Oh God I'm going to cum," after hearing this Spencer disengaged from Ashley's swollen pink nub, "Come on?" Ashley whined but soon it turned to a groan as Spencer slipped two fingers in, thrusting in and out slowly. Driving the brunette insane with the teasing, making her hot and wet but not letting her cum.

"Bed," Spencer whispered. Grabbing her girlfriend's hand and turning off the now cold water. They quickly dried off and ran to the bed, by now Ashley had gained most of her composer back. Inside her room she spun Spencer around to face her before throwing them on the bed where Ashley straddled her waist. They bodies modeling together, hands and legs tangling in heat and passion.

Ashley leaned down capturing Spencer's bottom lip in her teeth, sucking the flesh and rolling it around with her teeth. Knowing it drove her girlfriend crazy; slowly she went down, sucking in one of Spencer's nipples enjoying the feeling of the blond writhing below her. Trying to imprint the image in her mind since it'd been months since any sexual contact had been made between the two. Not that that's all she thought their relationship was but damn the sex was good, it was just a bonus.

"Ash," Spencer whispered feeling her whole flesh heat up. Her core soaking and throbbing but her girlfriend had yet to touch.

"Yes?" Ashley asked coming back up while kissing every inch of skin.

"Please," the brunette went between the blonde's legs. Licking from her ass to just below the girl's aching clit than back again.

"Please what?" she asked as the flowing juice from Spencer coated her mouth and tongue, feeling her with the sweat taste of her girlfriend.

"I need you...to..." Spencer could barely talk thru all the moaning. Ashley slipped her tongue into her entrance, "Yes...right there...god..." than Ashley removed it.

"I still didn't hear you babe, what do you need?" Ashley asked loving this because she knew that Spencer was going to get her back ten times better. The more she teased, the more she built up Spencer the more she denied the girl the more domineering Spencer became when it was her turn to make Ashley feel good. Ashley's orgasm was always so much greater because Spencer became her Mistress and took her power away and for some reason that's what she needed tonight, she needed her girlfriend to have power over her that no one else got, not even Aiden.

"I...please...fuck me!" Spencer finally yelled. That was all she needed as she drove her tongue in and out of the girl's center, her finger's running circles around the pink nub sending shots of energy up to Spencer's burning stomach. Muscles tightening, mind numbing as Ashley worked her over and over till she had about three big orgasms and had to yank the girl away to calm down.

They laid on the bed in bliss, holding each other and relaxing while sweat made them stick together. Darkness settled in as their breathing calmed, "That was..." Ashley couldn't come up with anything it was that good, _and I haven't even had anything yet..._she thought running her hand over Spencer's stomach.

"I need water," Spencer said, her voice hoarse from screaming.

"Coming up," Ashley kissed the kisses tummy before hoping up and running into the bathroom to grab a cup, allowing the water to fill it half way before downing it than returning it to the faucet to fill it up half way again and walking into her room, handing it to Spencer, "Two hands..." Ashley stated as the girl reached out to take the glass.

"Excuse me?" Spencer questioned, taking the glass with one hand and downing it.

"Sorry, guess I have to get used to you taking care of your self again." Ashley replied sheepishly.

"Well...not all by my self hopefully." Ashley looked up into blue passion filled eyes.

"So we're good," Spencer raised an eyebrow as if saying 'we just had sex and you want to know if we're okay', "Yeah stupid question..."

"You really liked taking care of me didn't you?" Spencer asked placing the empty glass on the night table.

"Honestly, yeah. I loved it, holding you...making you feel safe, after this I seriously can't wait to have a kid."

"You'll be an excellent mommy, but right now I think it's your turn." Spencer stood up and crossed the room naked to Ashley's toy drawer, "and for making me wait I'm not taking it easy on you tonight." She said holding handcuffs up.

_Wouldn't have it any other way,_ "Yes Mistress Spencer..." Ashley smiled as her girlfriend pounced on her.

TBC.


	19. Chapter 19

"You know I hate when you call me that, right?" Spencer asked pulling out of the kiss and gentle raising Ashley's arm to the head board where she slapped the cool metal on her girlfriend's wrist.

"Why do you think I call you it?" Ashley used her free hand to slap Spencer's ass, loving the little yelp she raised before her free hand was yanked not so gentle over her head to be locked in as well, "Take it easy Spence..."

"Maybe," Spencer smiled before sliding off of Ashley, making sure her whole body slithered over the hot flesh beneath her causing heat to pound off of the brunette in waves. She made her way back over to the drawer where she got the hand cuffs and grabbed a clit strap on vibrator.

"What no, come on..." Ashley started to protest, she preferred Spencer's fingers than some mechanical device although she does use it when her girlfriend isn't handy but she is and Ashley wanted her.

Spencer leaned down silencing Ashley's protests with a soft demanding kiss, pushing her tongue in, rolling it around tasting every once of the brunette's mouth. Using this as a distraction the blond slipped the strap on to Ashley securing it around her thighs and hips making sure it fit nice and comfortable on the older girl's clit. Breaking the kiss Spencer took her finger, barely touching Ashley's body, running it down from her wrist to her side, spreading goosebumps on the tanned skin and back up again, "Do you have any more handcuffs?"

"Yeah why?" Ashley asked her voice trembling in pleasure and confusion. Spencer was getting a little too good at these games sometimes. Ashley remembered when she first told Spencer about her little domination fantasy, how the innocent Ohioan took control. The blond was skeptical and a little hesitant to try this game out thinking it was crude and humiliating but Ashley explained it wasn't like that if it was two lovers. The dominate one knows their lover, can do things to them that no one else can, and being over powered just made the orgasm much better. The first time was awkward, the blond hardly could say a word, not knowing how to be domineering and sexy that was the brunette's thing, but by the third time she was getting better and now...wow, was all Ashley could think.

"Cuz..." Spencer stated as if that was all the explanation her girlfriend needed. Again she stood up and walked to the drawer where she found two more sets of handcuffs, she turned on her heel and as slow as she could stalked toward the bound woman. She placed one set by each foot, reaching up she allowed her hands to lay on Ashley's right hip, moving and massaging her way down. The heated flesh getting hotter as soft silky hands glided over her thigh, calves and down to her foot where Spencer picked up the handcuffs and secured Ashley's right leg to the bed, than she moved to the left repeating the same action. Ashley felt like she was going to die, the anticipation of what was coming making her pussy react, juices flowing down her leg she was afraid her bed was going to get soaked. Spencer stood at the edge of the bed looking over her master piece, Ashley lay flat on the bed spread eagled, vulnerable and available with no way to cover up or move away, her shaved pussy glistening in the dim light of the room.

"My...my aren't you eager," Spencer slyly smiled running two fingers over the top of the lips causing Ashley's hips to buck unconsciously. Leaning down close, she could smell Ashley's arousal, sticking her tongue out she licked from the bottom of the vibrator to the top of Ashley's labia. Over and over again, drawing moan after moan from the girl. Reaching with her left hand without stopping her tortuous licks she grabbed the remote for the vibrator and turned it on low causing electrical tremors to spread from Ashley clit up her stomach making her nipples stand erect. Her back arched off the bed, her arms straining to get free.

With the vibrator working below Spencer quickly straddled her girlfriend, leaning down and capturing one of the pink ready nipples, swirling it around and around in her mouth. Her free hand working the other breast making sure not to hit the sensitive bud, than she switched.

"God Spence please..." Ashley begged, her hips rocking to a rhythm all her own as the vibrator worked its magic.

"Please what baby?" the blond asked switching the vibrator up a notch, smiling as she watched Ashley writher in ecstasy below her.

"I need you in me now!" Ashley barked.

"Are you giving me orders?" Spencer asked flipping the device up to high. Ashley's legs began to shake and pull at the cuffs, trying to close her legs and end her torture but it was no use, the blond was in control, when Ashley didn't respond to her question Spencer turned the device off earning her a glare from her girlfriend who was so aroused, so wet and ready that coherent thought was almost unthinkable, "I said are you giving me orders?"

"God you're getting to good at this," Ashley barely breathed out.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Spencer asked a hint of nervousness in her voice and Ashley really didn't want the girl to stop, she was so turned on and yes she needed to cum, wanted to but also knew it would be better if Spencer made her.

"Definitely a good thing," Ashley stated as she leaned up and kissed the girl above her. Their lips bruised as it became more heated, tongues and teeth dueling for dominance. Spencer quickly flipped the device back on making the older girl's body jump almost knocking Spencer off. Spencer slid down and positioned herself between the brunette's legs, her tongue darting in and out of Ashley's hole, feeling the wet hot cavern as she explored. Her hands running over Ashley's breasts, "OH God Spence..." Ashley moaned rocking her body the best she could trying to ride her girlfriend's tongue. No matter which way she tried to move she couldn't get away from the constant vibration on her clit, her muscles tightening as her orgasm burst open, flooding Spencer's mouth with her juice, knowing it would be a better orgasm if she left the vibrator on, the blond turned it up to high again which prolonged the tremors Ashley was feeling. Spencer scooted up and kissed the brunette who could taste herself on Spencer's lips. Finally the blond flipped the device off allowing Ashley to breathe and calm down.

"That...was...amazing..." Ashley panted, still feeling the peaceful bliss which took over her body.

"OH SHIT!" the two teens glanced up to see Kyla turning around with her hand over her eyes.

"Damn it Ky, why?" Ashley growled, it was getting ridiculous the girl seriously couldn't knock worth shit.

"I'm sorry, so so sorry...just Clay called..."

"What'd he want?" Spencer asked, Kyla turned around to look into baby blue eyes.

"Said something about a complication with the baby, they took Chelsea back into the hospital." Kyla smiled, the two girls had yet to cover up in their shock, "Really Ash, handcuffs never would have thought."

Ashley glanced down at her naked body, yanking at the cuffs to cover herself up but realized it was useless, "Uh Spencer?" the blond stared at her totally uncomprehending and Ashley didn't like that look. She knew the information had bothered the girl but she would ask later, "blankets?"

"Right," she quickly covered Ashley and herself.

"I'll be in the car," Kyla smirked walking out of the room...remembering to shut the door. As soon as they were alone Spencer jumped from the bed searching for her clothes.

"Spence?" the girl ignored her, "Spencer calm down okay?"

"Calm down, are you serious...my brother just called to tell us that his baby...it could be hurt...dieing and I'm not going to sit around...where the hell are my shoes!" she screamed into the room, "There..." she ran and started putting them on.

"Babe you got to chill, I'm sure the baby isn't dieing okay..."

"You don't know that and don't tell me to chill, I'll be in the car..." Spencer yelled and rushed out of the room slamming the door but not before tripping over the remote of the vibrator. Which Ashley still had on, still tied to the bed, naked and not even close to being cooled down from her intense orgasm that the vibration sent her into another one, her body tensing than relaxing as the climax began to build yet again. Her third orgasm hit, her voice was hoarse and she couldn't call for anybody.

"I am so sorry!" Spencer slammed the door open and ran for the remote, diving to the floor. Gripping in her hand and flipping it off, she stood and rushed over to her girlfriend and unlocked the handcuffs, "Sorry...sorry...sorry..." Spencer said between the light pecks she was applying to Ashley who could barely move at this point.

"Get this fucking thing off me," Ashley sighed.

"Yeah, right...sorry," Spencer apologized yet again as she slipped the device off and threw it on the floor.

"I'm okay, let's just...get to the hospital." Ashley stood up best she could on wobble legs, Spencer helping to steady her. The blond helped her girlfriend into a new pair of underwear, sweat pants, bra, t shirt and sweater. On their way out they past the vibrator, Ashley glared at it before kicking it across the room causing Spencer to laugh, "What it's evil...I am getting rid of that thing."

"No your not," Spencer smirked as they made their way to her car where Kyla was. Seeing the way her sister was walking she burst out laughing.

"Man Spence what did you do to her?" Kyla asked between giggles, tears rolling down her face.

"Shut up," Ashley snarled as she sat in the driver's seat. Shifting to get comfortable than the she started it up and the three headed to the hospital.

TBC.


	20. Chapter 20

Before Ashley even had the car in a parking spot Spencer jumped out, "Spencer come on

Before Ashley even had the car in a parking spot Spencer jumped out, "Spencer come on!" Ashley screamed knowing how dangerous that act was. She knew her girlfriend was no longer a child but hell if she was going to act like that she was going to grab the girl's hand and walk her across the street just to make sure she was safe.

"Don't worry Ash I got her," Kyla sighed seeing the frustration on her older sister's face, she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out with a smile from Ashley who than began to go find a parking spot.

Once she found one and it figured to be one of the farthest one away from the entrance she rushed inside. Her eyes searching the hallways and rooms trying to find anyone she knew finally she made it to the nurses station, "How can I help you?"

"Um where do people have babies?"

The nurse, a male with blonde hair and green eyes, raised his eyebrow, "Well...when a man and woman..."

"...I know that," she glared at him.

He chuckled and pointed the elevator on her left, "I know...take the elevator up to the fifth floor, take a right down to maternity. The nurse on duty up there will help you find who ever you're looking for," he winked.

She rolled her eyes thanked the man and rushed up stairs forgetting about the elevator as she didn't want to waste the time for the slow contraption to reach the floor. Huffing and puffing she entered the fifth floor glancing around.

"Ashley?" Kyla called over peeking out of the maternity waiting room, she waved her over.

Ashley took one last breath to calm her body down; _I really need to do more exercising...I haven't really done anything since before prom,_ she thought walking into the waiting room she saw everyone sitting there minus Clay and Chelsea of course. The brunette walked over to them and everyone stood up, "So how is she?"

Spencer wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, Ashley's arms engulfing her while looking around but it was Spencer who answered, "She went into labor...but there was blood...they're doing a C-section now."

"She'll be fine," Paula smiled tightly at Ashley while grabbing both Ashley and Spencer's hands and bringing them in for a much needed hug.

It seemed like hours flew by, everyone talking among each other trying to keep their minds off the ticking of the clock indicating how long the young woman was in surgery for.

"Hey Ashley?" Spencer whispered.

The two girls sat a few chairs away from the group near the entrance seeing as Spencer wanted to know right away when the doctor showed up, "Yea?" Ashley responded intertwining their hands.

Spencer licked her lips, "Well I was thinking...um...you know how graduation is in less than a year?"

"Yea?" Ashley raised an eye brow unsure of where this was going.

"And you turn eighteen like in four months?" Ashley nodded, "Which means you'll get your inheritance right?"

"Where are you going with this?" Ashley wondered out loud while tucking back some lose blonde hair.

Licking her lips Spencer glanced at her family than back to her confused girlfriend, "I'm going to be eighteen in six months. You're going to be eighteen in four with your money and I was wondering if you're okay with it that is, because I so don't want to pressure you or anything..."

_She is so damn cute when she rambles_, "Spence babe spit it out," Ashley chuckled as a blush spread across Spencer's cheeks.

"Okay so yea I'm going to just come out with it,"

"That would be for the best," Ashley couldn't help but tease which earned her a glare; she raised her hands in surrender.

"We move in together," Spencer leaned back a bit ready for Ashley to blow and say she was trying to tie her down or something.

Ashley sat there trying to processes what the love of her life had just asked, "As in the mansion together?"

Spencer shook her head, "As in our own apartment near UCLA..." she bit her lip still waiting for the blow up.

"Well I think..."

"...Lewis...Chelsea?" the doctor asked coming out in a bloody gown and removing his gloves.

Ashley sighed happy to have a bit more time to process what had been asked. The group rushed forward asking question after question, the doctor chuckled while asking them to quiet down.

"Chelsea is doing just fine,"

"And the baby?" Arthur asked clutching his wife's hand, she flinched and if the tension wasn't high the group may have laughed at how Paula's face scrunched up and she tried to twist her hand away.

"A healthy 6lbs 12 ounce baby girl is waiting for all of you in room 324," the doctor waved them on through the double doors which hours earlier they had been denied access besides Clay.

Everyone tried their best to do a normal walk to the room but when ever someone got just a step ahead of anyone the group sped up. Finally Paula was two steps ahead and Arthur took off so the whole family and friends were running through the halls.

"Slow down!" a nurse chided but by than the group got to the room.

Inside Chelsea laid on the bed half out of it and half awake, what do you expect from a lady with a cut in her stomach where the baby came out, Clay stood beside her with a pink bundle cuddled into his arms. Almost immediately tears sprung to all the girls eyes except Ashley who was still unsure on how to feel about everything.

"Mom you want to meet your granddaughter?" Clay smiled so big you'd think he'd loose his teeth.

Paula nodded and reached out. Her son carefully placed the blanket in her arms, immediately it started moving around, little arms peeked from the blanket cover as it struggled to get comfortable in the new set of arms, "Oh my God!" she breathed out in a whisper, "Hi sweetie I'm your grandma," the baby gurgled causing everyone to awe.

Paula handed the baby over to Arthur who, once he saw the baby's face, had tears gliding down his face as well, "I'm grandpa...wow," he sighed looking up at everyone than his wife, "I'm a grandpa!" he couldn't be any happier than right now.

"What's her name?" Glen asked as he wrapped his arms around Madison, she leaned into his chest and they rocked back and forth a bit.

Chelsea breathed heavily but smiled none the less at Clay and nodded. Clay took her hand and kissed the back of it while turning his attention to the rest of the clan, "We named her Dylan Ashley Carlin,"

Ashley's eyes shot open wide and a gasped escaped her mouth, "What?" Spencer giggled while wrapping her arms around Ashley so they were in the same position as Glen and by Madison; both Carlin's holding their loved ones front to back, "Why?"

Clay took a step toward the two girls, "You've done so much for our sister...if it wasn't for you I think we would have lost Spencer for a lot longer. You held all of us together through this horrible tragedy so what better way to say thank you."

Ashley launched out of Spencer's arms and into Clay's who laughed whole heartedly while surrounding her in his warmth, "Thank you!" she squealed happily. He nodded and returned to Chelsea.

For the first time in a long time she felt apart of a family. Looking around the room she saw Clay and Chelsea talking quietly with beaming faces at what they brought into this world. Arthur and Paula were still cooing and wiggling their fingers at the infant who was giggling and holding on to Arthur's large fore finger. Kyla and Aiden kissed and walked over to the new grandparents. Glen and Madison went to the bed to talk to the new parents, so now everyone was at the bed side besides her and...Spencer, she turned to see Spencer down on one knee and a blue velvet box held open with a sparkling silver band with a blue cut diamond set in it.

"Spence?" Ashley didn't think her eyes could get any wider, she had no thoughts inside her head and for the life of her couldn't figure out what the younger girl was thinking do to her speechless and mindless state.

"I know this is sudden to you since I did just bring up moving in together in the waiting room but I know you're it for me Ash. When you helped me run away and protected me from that creepy man I knew it. I bought this ring the day you asked me to prom, you were going to take me even though you hate school dances. I know this isn't like the best speech or anything but I love you so very much, you stayed with me through a lot of bad stuff and even when you wanted to run away. Through me PMSing...to my late night nightmare calls...to me being five years old..." this had the group chuckling a bit, "And if you can put up with a rambunctious five year old me well I think you can do a lot Ash so Ashley Davies will you marry me?"

The room grew quiet as all eyes swung around to Ashley who stared down at blue eyes than to the ring than back to blue eyes, Spencer bit her bottom lip in anticipation, her arm started shaking the longer Ashley took she started regretting doing it right now but it just seemed like the right time.

"Yes..."

"...Really?" Spencer's mouth dropped open.

Ashley smiled a shit eating grin, "Yes...Spence...Yes!"

Spencer grabbed the ring and dropped the box, she slid it on Ashley's finger than jumped up quickly pulling Ashley into a passionate kiss of love and hunger, a throat clearing brought them out of their moment reminding them they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Cool it out, my niece doesn't need to see that," Glen chided cooing to the baby, "isn't that right D.A,"

"D.A?" Clay raised an eyebrow.

"Yea short for Dylan Ashley," he said in a duh tone.

Paula and Arthur approached the two girls, "Welcome to the family," they said in unison.

Everyone crowded around the bed and talked about the baby and the new engagement.

Madison pulled Ashley aside and the two glanced at the group, "Did you ever think we'd both be engaged to a Carlin?"

"Actually, no, no I didn't," she laughed, "So this is going to make us what sister in laws?"

"Don't think this makes us friends," Madison flipped her hair glaring at Ashley.

"Wouldn't dream of it Barbie," Ashley smiled causing the Latina to do the same.

"Hey soon to be Carlin, the both of you, get over here!" Arthur waved.

The two girls smiled bigger and joined their fiancés and new family surrounded by new life and finally happy and excited about their futures.

Ashley placed a kiss to Spencer's forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too," she pecked her lips and returned her attention back to Chelsea and the baby leaving Ashley thinking about their engagement, the apartment and hopefully little Spashley's running around.

THE END


End file.
